Light
by eDoll
Summary: Hinamori Amu, the world's most beautiful woman, accepted a light that dimmed ever so slowly, and let go of the only lantern that guided her through the dark.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm back. I've been busy with school and remembered my unkept promises, so here's a darker, more mature AMUTO story! Teehee. Enjoy!

Shugo Chara! belongs to Peach-pit, kiddos.

* * *

Sometimes, I wonder why I didn't say yes to you all those years ago. I'm sure things would have turned out a lot differently.

Sometimes, I wonder why you pushed me away all those years ago. I wouldn't be sitting in this luxurious house, with a life I never thought I would live.

Sometimes, I wonder where you are. I'm sure my heart wouldn't be so cold if I knew, and I'm sure my thoughts wouldn't be laced with the confusion and hurt I feel right now.

When I met you, we both didn't have a comfortable life, facing the cruel world alone, working endless hours just to get by. But, when I was with you, I smiled just a little bit more, felt a little bit happier, and motivation sparked inside me. I tried to work even harder, and was hopeful everyday, hoping for a chance to maybe one day be offered a chance, a light, and allow us both into a life of ease and joy.

And, when I was finally given that glorious light that brightened up my dark and dreary life, my grasp on you loosened..

And I let go.

* * *

"Hinamori-san."

The pink haired beauty turned her head towards the source of the sound.

"Yes?" Even the simplest words sounded magnificent when formed by her lips. She offered a loving smile at the gorgeous man.

Hinamori Amu. The 22 year old made her first debut as a model when she was 17, being swept off her feet and saved from the dirty sewers by her now manager and fiance, Hotori Tadase. Five years later, she's slowly becoming a brilliant star, proving to be a exceptional actress in some small roles she scored throughout the years.

Tadase gave a small grin back and walked hurridly to Amu. He gave a small peck on her cheek, and Amu's grin slipped just a little, casting her gaze downwards. Tadase didn't notice.

"H.Y.L's asked for you to model. They've come out with a new line of spring clothing."

At the mention of a job, Amu immediately snapped out of her mood and her eyes filled with determination, "When do we start?"

Tadase chuckled slightly, "You're booked for the entire week. Yaya wants you to check out her new dress designs Monday, and Kairi wants you to model a haircut he's come up with on Tuesday. The shoot for Mashiro Rima's upcoming movie is this Wednesday and it'll last until Thursday. You've got an interview Friday afternoon and Saturday morning."

Amu wasn't fazed at the hectic week, "Sunday's fine. It doesn't matter how long it'll last. You're my manager. Just fit every job offer into my schedule if possible, please."

"Amu, don't overwork yourself. You're already among the richest and most famous people, just what are you trying to achieve?" Tadase sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Please don't say it's for that Iku-"

"It doesn't matter how much money I have. I have to keep working hard! Anyway, I hope Yaya's dresses aren't as poofy and filled with ribbons like last time." The model interrupted and laughed weakly, trying to lighten the mood.

Tadase winked, "It doesn't matter, you look stunning in anything."

Amu blushed, pushing him away lightly, "You're too kind to me, Tadase-kun."

He pulled her close, "I think not, Hinamori-san. You're the one who's too kind; allowing a man like me to hold, much less marry, the world's most beautiful woman."

Although his words were sweet and honest, it became hard to breathe, and tears threatened to blur Amu's vision.

Tadase pulled back and gazed into Amu's wide, hazel eyes so deeply and full of love, her heart broke. But, she held strong and smiled back, preparing herself for the soft lips that slowly made their way towards her own.

Even though a prince-like figure was kissing Amu, thoughts of another man invaded her mind, and she couldn't shut them out. Her heart ached deeply, yearning for her first love, wanting to flee from this man's arms and once again become a part of another's life again. She couldn't help but repeat his name over and over in her head like a mantra, just so she wouldn't forget it, ever. The one who pushed her away so she could live a life they both wanted, to be happy, to smile everyday and never have a reason to be unhappy or worried.

But even though she was rich, even though she was famous, she was unable to be happy, unable to form a true smile. Hinamori Amu, the world's most beautiful woman, accepted a light that dimmed ever so slowly, and let go of the only lantern that guided her through the dark.

_Ikuto._

* * *

Waking up panting, a man entering his late 20's sat up, his blue hair damp with sweat. His arm was out in front of him, hand open, as if reaching for something. The room was silent, except for the clock slowly ticking away and the fast beats of his heart pounding in his ears. A naked woman slept soundly beside him. The man ran his hand through his hair, and clenched his jaw.

His heart rate slowed, but it hurt. It hurt so much, he wanted to cry, but he had forgotten how to years ago.

No matter how many woman looked his way and how many he ravaged and slept with, he could not forget the innocent girl he took under his care all those years ago. The one he fell so hard for, the one who looked at him with such sad eyes and left that fateful night. He didn't need to worry about her; she looked happy enough in those advertisments and commercials he saw so often on the TVs on display when he wandered on the streets.

It didn't matter if she forgot about him. As long as she was happy, even if he died a little each time when he woke up from a dream about her.

"Ikuto-kun?"

The girl had woken up. Her long, brown hair clung to her sweaty body as she rubbed her eyes, "What are you doing up?"

Ikuto just looked at her, not saying anything, with his voice or eyes.

She kissed him deeply, and he returned it, closing his eyes and shutting his mind from thoughts and memories of _her_. His hand trailed down her body.

"I love you."

Those cursed words.

_"I love you, Ikuto!"_ His heart didn't break. It was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: **:) I'll continue it if you guys like it. I HAD a lemon, but then I was like, eh, people are going to kill me if I make Ikuto do it with another woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm so glad that people like this story. Thank goodness I didn't add the lemon; I saved myself! XD Well, here's chapter two of **Light**. I worked really hard on this! I've been writing out the story during school, because I know how it feels like to see a favorite story left unfinished after like, five months! Anyway, I really hope that this story will be as favorited and liked as my first, **Amulet Slob! **because otherwise, it means my writing talent has dimished. D: R&R loves!

**Shugo Chara!** belongs to PEACH-PIT; not me, not anyone else, PEACH-PIT. :)

* * *

"What's your name?" The 12 year old boy let out an exasperated sigh. The stupid girl had been standing in front of him for the last 10 minutes, looking at him with those stupid, honey colored eyes, twirling her stupid pink hair. Hell, he had already waited an additional five just to get her to answer whether she was lost or not.

_Dumb girl. You can't survive the streets being an idiotic mute._

Ikuto ran his dirty hand through his blue locks, "If you don't reply, I'm leaving." He gave it a moment, shrugged, and turned his back to her, preparing his leave.

Tug.

He turned around, peering at the small but steady hand that gripped the hem of his ragged shirt.

"Amu."

"Amu?"

"What about you, onii-chan?"

Ah, so it was her name.

"My name is Ikuto." He had long forgotten his last name. Either that, or he refused to use the same one as his bastard father's.

"Iku.. To.." The young girl tasted the new word on her lips and broke into a grin, "Ikuto-onii-chan!"

The innocence of the pink haired angel (as well as her adorable toothless grin) caught Ikuto by surprise. Why was a small girl like her alone on the streets? There must be a loving family looking for her somewhere, but she said she wasn't lost. Could she have been abandoned? Probably. These days, everyone was having trouble with money. Even 12 year old Ikuto, a son of a wealthy but dirty family, knew about the financial issues.

Ikuto was different. He was a runaway, unable to handle the adult sounds and vulgar language that came from that bitch and bastard's separate bedrooms when they were with their countless lovers. The mansion seemed colder and even more lonely at night, and seeking comfort from the two known as his pathetic parents was impossible. He could remember the way he sat in front of his bedroom door, clutching his sheets to him, seeking warmth. Although they were made of the softest of material and the best suited for cold winters, he could not find the comfort he needed.

But right now, he didn't care about his problems. All he knew was that he was either going to take care of this Amu girl, or at least find her a decent family.

"Ikuto-onii-chan?" Ikuto blinked, and realized he was still in the middle of a bustling sidewalk, and the frail girl was still standing before him, pink hair around a finger, wide eyes innocent.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do?"

Ikuto bent his knees so he was at her height and grinned.

"It's time to introduce you to the streets, kiddo."

* * *

"Yo, Ikuto. I found some-" The excited expression on a younger boy with an orange mane turned into a confused one, "Who's that?"

Amu hid behind Ikuto, a shy smile evident and waved weakly at the stranger.

"Onii-chan, you look funny."

Kukai was another runaway who had tried to befriend Ikuto when he was seven and Ikuto was eleven. Ikuto, being an unwanted child for eleven of his precious years, didn't need the comfort that was offered to him and abruptly brushed him off each time. But as time went by, the once wealthy boy warmed up to Kukai, and the two began working together to get food and survive the cold streets, living through it day and night.

Kukai burst out laughing, "Ikuto, found a girlfriend?"

Amu gasped, her hands flying towards her mouth and appeared shocked at Ikuto, "Onii-chan has a girlfriend?!"

Ikuto blushed and glared at Kukai, "She's NOT my girlfriend."

"Ikuto's got a girlfriend, Ikuto's got a girlfriend!" Kukai sang, taking Amu's hands and swept her into a small dance. Amu screamed with joy, laughing and giggling, unaware of the cold and dirty alley they were currently in.

"Ikuto-onii-chan has a girlfriend!" Amu joined in. Ikuto's eyes twitched and pushed Kukai off of Amu.

"Don't touch her!" The sight of Amu's tiny hands in another's made Ikuto's blood boil. Ikuto had learned to share over the past few months, but Amu was something he wanted for himself. He saw her first, anyway.

"So she IS your girlfriend!" Kukai pointed and laughed. Ikuto rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.

"This is Amu. Amu, this is Kukai. Kukai is a big fat idiot."

"Big fat idiot?" Amu repeated, staring at the poor boy with an adorable confused face. She grinned again, "Big fat idiot Kukai-onii-chan!"

"Hello, Princess Amu-chan!" Kukai grinned back. He took one of her hands and kissed it, causing little Amu to giggle and blush, "Stupid Ikuto-onii-chan was wrong; I'm actually Prince Kukai-onii-chan!"

"Prince Kukai-onii-chan!"

"Kukai, what were you saying?" Ikuto was officially annoyed at his best friend. He didn't want him to see Amu's precious smile and hear her angelic laugh. It made him feel angry, for some reason.

Kukai winked at Amu and turned to look at the frowning Ikuto, "You're jealo-"

"Shut up and tell me, Kukai."

"Alright, alright." Kukai held up his hands in defeat, "I found a ten dollar bill lying on the ground a few minutes ago and used it to buy some sandwiches and onigiri. I didn't know that you were going to bring back a princess, so I only got enough for us."

"I'll share half with Amu." Ikuto said immediately, walking towards the back of the alley to the area where they usually hid their stash of food.

Kukai quickly followed Ikuto, "Are you sure?" he asked worridly, brow furrowed, "We didn't have a lot to eat yesterday, aren't you starving?"

Ikuto smirked, "Well, we can't have the princess starving now, can we?"

"Ohhh! How about we both share some with Amu?"

As if on cue, Amu barged in between the best friends, taking their arms, "Prince Kukai-onii-chan! Ikuto-onii-chan! Someone dropped a big, funny thing in front of me!"

Ikuto and Kukai exchanged a look and went to investigate. An instrument case? Ikuto saw a lot of these back home, when great ochestras performed at his mansion. This one was a lot smaller in size though. He got on his knees and opened the case.

Inside was a beautiful violin, shined to perfection and looking absolutely new. Who in their right minds would let go of something looking so valuable, so precious?

But then again, Ikuto though, someone abandoned Amu.

"What's that, Ikuto-onii-chan?"

"It's a violin." Ikuto picked it up and tried fitting the instrument between the crook of his neck and shoulder. Strangely, he adjusted to it immediately and the instrument was nestled comfortably between.

"Try playing it!" Kukai had taken a seat on an old, wooden box that sat against a corner with Amu next to him.

Ikuto picked up the bow, and slowly, he slid it across the strings and..

)(#)(#&(#&#.

"STOP!" Kukai yelled, hands over his ears.

Ikuto blushed for the second time that day, embarrassed.

"Stupid viol-"

There was a giggle, and he heard someone clapping. Ikuto looked up, surprised.

Amu clapped nonstop, her laugh clearly showing her delight.

"Ikuto-onii-chan is amazing! Play more, play more!"

Kukai stared at the little girl like she was insane, but joined in after a second. He winked at Ikuto and gave him a thumbs up, "We've got our own little one man band now!"

Ikuto felt warm for the first time in years. He felt wanted, and even though his violin playing sounded like screaming birds at five in the morning, he picked up the bow and continued. Something about the little girl made him feel obliged to do whatever it takes to make her happy, to make her voice produce that beautiful laugh of hers, to make her lips form a smile.

On that day, he promised himself that he would continue playing the violin and perfect it, so he could play proudly each time Amu asked him to. Even though it was only about 20 minutes after meeting her, Ikuto felt like the hope, the warmth he had been looking for fell right in front of him.

"Prince Ikuto-onii-chan sounds better!"

"Ikuto isn't a prince!"

"Prince Ikuto-onii-chan is cool!"

Ikuto couldn't help but laugh. With Amu's bright giggling and the friendly claps of her warm hands becoming the soundtrack of the day brought the comfort Ikuto had always sought, and he couldn't help but sweep the little girl in his arms and hug her tight.

Before long, the sky grew dark and the winds blew hard. Ikuto placed Amu in between him and Kukai as the three huddled together in a large blanket they had stolen from someone's drying line. Kukai had already fallen asleep, his snores making it obvious. Ikuto could see Amu's bright eyes becoming droopy, her breathing more balanced. Her hand clutched Ikuto's, and her voice was so soft, it was almost swept away by the wind.

"I love you, Ikuto-onii-chan."

His heart burst, and Ikuto thanked the gods that it was dark, because the words he longed to hear from anyone -anyone- were finally uttered, and the tears finally came.

* * *

**A/N: **Aww, Amuto fluff at kiddy stage! I was seriously awwwww-ing to myself when I imagined it. And I HAD TO ADD IN A VIOLIN; an Ikuto unable to play the violin just isn't Ikuto! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Chapter 3 will be out tomorrow. :) Expect more Amuto fluff! I'm not going to ramble on anymore; I've got to finish some homework.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update; homework was hectic for me today. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I put so much passion into it. I don't think I've ever tried so hard just on one chapter, so please appreciate it! Please read and review, because I'm starting to lose motivation due to the lack of responses. I'll start setting a review goal before I upload another chapter. It's only fair, since I've got so much homework and I'm choosing to do this. If I don't know what people think of this story, isn't my precious time being wasted?

**Shugo Chara! belongs to Peach-Pit. Not me.**

* * *

"Ikuto! Wait for me!"

It had been two years since the blue haired runaway met little Amu. It was only two years ago when she was a quiet, little angel. Now, albeit still an angel, nine year old Amu was a pink haired bubble of absolute energy. She was running down the sidewalk, arms outstretched for Ikuto's guiding arm, squealing and shouting for him to stop.

Just the sight of her smile and the sound of her voice had Ikuto's heart racing. Even though he was only a confused, fourteen year old boy, he knew that somewhere in his heart, he had fallen for her. A nine year old.

He sighed, smirking at the poor girl, still rushing down the sidewalk. He finally stopped and seeing it as her chance, Amu sped up and flew into Ikuto's waiting arms like a very large bullet.

"Jeez, Ikuto, why didn't you stop earlier? I'm all tired now." Over the two years, Amu had dropped the "onii-chan!" and addressed him by his first name. Although he missed the cute nicknames she used to call him, he felt that it was a sign of becoming closer to her. Of course, the two were already inseparable, but Ikuto wanted to feel a hundred percent sure she felt comfortable around him.

"I'm sorry." He said, picking her up. Ikuto sat down on the sidewalk, back against a brick wall, one hand holding Amu's frail body close to his, the other clutched the violin case that was literally thrown in front of the trio when Ikuto first found Amu. He had improved greatly, and sometimes went to the park to play a couple songs he himself composed, and earned a little pocket money from those who cared to listen. In the beginning, Ikuto never really cared whether a kind soul dropped off a penny or two; he only played for Amu to smile. But then, the money became extremely important to him. He could use it to do something special for the little girl who innocently captured his heart.

He rested his chin on Amu's soft, pink hair, which framed her little face perfectly. Even though she was only nine, the way her eyes shone no matter what and the way her cheeks were reddened from the cold made Ikuto think she was absolutely beautiful.

"Ah, Amu-chan! There you are!"

Unfortunately for Ikuto, he had competition.

Ten year old Kukai made his way towards his companions, a silly grin clearly reflecting some sort of mischief he got himself into earlier. He held up two plastic bags and his hair was filled with leaves.

Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle, "What did you do this time?"

"The idiot grocer left the counter for a bathroom break, and well, I raided. We've got a week's meal if we spilt it wisely! I also got some mittens since the weather's getting colder, three jackets, and of course, candy for princess Amu." Kukai beamed proudly, happy that he got away just in the nick of time. The stupid grocer apparently heard the boy's hurried grab for items, and came out pants-less. Although a hilarious sight, he ran like he never ran before.

"Kukai, you have leaves in your hair!" Amu burst out laughing. She never thought that Kukai's stealing was wrong. In fact, she had done so many times herself. The only difference was the shop owners never scorned her. Sometimes, they even gave her clothing, hair accessories, and one even gave her a plastic crown, saying it suited her. Ikuto, however, hated it whenever Amu stole. A princess like her shouldn't have to steal to get what she wanted, but then again, she only stole when their food supply was in danger.

"Ikuto?" The said boy looked up, his attention immediately reverting to the little beauty standing before him.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, you were just quiet." She looked worried. She shouldn't ever have to look worried.

Kukai laughed, "You don't have to worry about Ikuto, princess Amu. He's always quiet."

Amu's worried expression didn't disappear, and she kept staring into Ikuto's eyes until he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm fine, Amu. Don't look so worried."

It wasn't true though. Ikuto couldn't stand the thought of such a small girl tagging along with stupid runaways when she deserved so much better. He wished her to lead a happy life, but he didn't want to leave her. Ikuto knew that if his face showed too much in public or was actually given a chance to make much money, word would get out, and he would be dragged back to the hellhole he never called home. The pocket money he earned with his violin playing was sarcely enough to buy anyone anything, and rather than spend the money on food, he wanted to give Amu a gift that would make her glow with delight.

Ikuto secretly wished that no one else would see Amu's aspiring beauty. Her chances of becoming happy and leading a wonderful life was much, much greater than his or Kukai's. She always looked cute no matter what she wore: dirty, ragged, old, or torn. And when she wore the accessories given by the generous store owners, Ikuto honestly wanted to tell her to throw them away in fear a showy photographer would see. People _had_been eyeing Amu strangely, awing at the small beauty walking innocently, hand in Ikuto's. Sometimes, someone would question Amu whether she was lost or not, and Ikuto, of course, would jump in and sharply tell the stranger to leave his "little sister" alone.

Amu always looked at him with eyes that shone with admiration whenever he did that.

Ikuto turned to Kukai, "Did you manage to get any money?" He desperately tried to shake the thoughts of Amu leaving out of his mind, seeking distraction by talking to his best friend.

Kukai rummaged his pockets, humming happily. He pulled out a couple tens, a few twenties, and a whole lot of fives and ones.

"Wow Kukai! You are amazing!" Amu squealed, hugging the boy.

Kukai immediately blushed and scratched the back of his head, "O-o-oh, y-y-yeah, I gues-s."

Ikuto knew that face. Anyone would. It was the look of utter lovestruck, and it was plastered all over Kukai's face at the moment. He couldn't stand the thought of losing his precious little Amu to Kukai, even if they were best friends.

He couldn't control himself; he picked Amu up and she instantly had her arms around his neck. She always had fun with Kukai, but Ikuto was the one who found her and allowed her to stay with them. Kukai looked hurt, but it vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Man, Ikuto. Can't stand not having her in your arms for more than a minute?" He teased, nudging Ikuto's side.

"Nope." Ikuto's answer was simple but serious. Kukai, knowing exactly how close Ikuto held Amu in his heart, backed off immediately.

"Maybe I should just leave you two alone and get a job somewhere. Then, I won't interrupt you at all." He said it in a joking manner, but Ikuto instantly detected the subtle lonelieness in his voice. He knew exactly how Kukai felt. Even though their personalities were as different as day and night, they were both runaways. They both couldn't handle the idiocy of the adult world. They both couldn't stand the fact they were being neglected and waiting to be loved by their parents when they could go out and achieve so much more. They grew up too soon.

"Kukai.."

"I've already started looking for jobs, but everyone keeps telling me I move around too much and that I'll break things." Kukai grinned his Kukai grin, "They can't stand the bull-in-a-china-shop Kukai!"

Amu, suddenly aware of what Kukai wanted to do, tried turning her head from her position in Ikuto's arms, "Kukai! Don't leave me! Don't leave Ikuto and me! You can't!" She started sobbing, "What will we do without Kukai-onii-chan!"

"Amu, Amu! Don't cry, I'm not leaving yet. I know even Ikuto will cry if I leave, and we all know the world will freeze over if that happens!" Kukai was smiling, but his voice was breaking.

The angel in Ikuto's arms didn't stop crying, her hands were over her eyes and her mouth was wide open. The anguish and worry in the sobs that came out of her little mouth were too much for Ikuto. He didn't want to see her suffering. He held her closer to him, but Amu pushed away.

"Kukai! Kukai! You can't leave!"

Ikuto didn't have a choice. He set Amu on the pavement, and she ran to Kukai, hugging him tightly. He saw Kukai's brow furrow and unfurrow, his mouth set into a seemingly permanent grin.

"I won't leave."

"Promise you won't leave!" Amu shouted.

Kukai breathed in deeply and looked up at the darkening sky, "I promise I will never leave princess Amu-chan! I swear!" He was shouting too. Was it to emphasize his point, or to keep his voice from breaking and the tears from falling? Amu, eyes puffy, turned to Ikuto.

"Promise you won't leave either!"

Ikuto's heart ached deeply. He couldn't promise that. Even though he wanted to be with Amu forever, he-

"Promise you won't leave, Ikuto!" His thoughts were interrupted by the raw, crying voice of Amu. It was a command from his princess, and as her knight, he obeyed.

"I promise."

Amu took Ikuto and Kukai's hand, clutching them as hard as her strength allowed her to, as if they were going to leave her that very second.

Kukai was still smiling, but his eyes were shining with unshed tears. Ikuto remained passive, but he couldn't help but taste the melancholy of the moment. Kukai was due to leave soon; he always wanted to see the world. And even though Ikuto wanted to be with his princess forever, he promised himself that he would pull away if a chance, a shining ray of light, was given to her.

Tears forgotten, Amu faced the sky, smiling so brightly, the sun was shamed.

"I promise that I will never leave Kukai-onii-chan or Ikuto-onii-chan, ever! I will always be here with them!"

The moon seemed to erase all the imperfections in that very moment as Amu's beautiful voice declared her bold promise. It was just the three, dancing along, preparing to last the night and wake up to another morning. But, at that moment, fate had been decided.

_Promises don't last forever, Amu_.

* * *

**A/N: **Gasp! Cliffy! I'm going to make this story so heartbreakingly sad, it's not even funny. XD I hope you liked. Please read the first A/N for announcements/information. Homework break, OVER!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I've decided not to discontinued **LIGHT** due to the amount of effort I had put in the previous chapters. I'm not ready to waste all that effort, so here we are with the fourth installment of **LIGHT**.I'm not sure if you've noticed, but the timeskip for each _past_ chapter is THREE YEARS. The next chapter will finish summarizing the _past_ arc and will finally get on with the story.

**I will not update until I get 10 - 15+ reviews. I want to know what you people think of this story.  
**SLIGHT KUKAMU MOMENT :) Sorry to all people who dislike this pairing.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN **SHUGO CHARA!  
Suggestions **and** crits **_welcomed._

E N J O Y.

* * *

"I can't believe you're really leaving, Kukai." Twelve-year-old Amu looked up at the grinning teenage boy. In one hand was a small bag packed with his few possessions, the other scratching his messy, orange hair. Beside her was her beloved Ikuto, one year short of becoming an "adult", his arms folded, refusing to look at their departing companion.

They were in their little alleyway, together as a trio for the last time.

"Nikaidou-san is really nice, isn't he? You were really lucky to be playing soccer the day he passed by! If you weren't, he wouldn't have acknowledged your talent, and you wouldn't have gotten this wonderful chance!" Amu smiled brightly, spreading her arms open for one last hug.

"Yeah, and hey, when I become rich and famous, I'll come back for the two of you, yeah?" He hugged the little girl, his trademark smile plastered on his face. Deep down, neither of them wanted him to leave, their smiles and fake laughter, their cheeriness trying to push their tears and hurt down. And they both knew that Ikuto's cold attitude towards him leaving was his way of saying, "don't go".

"Kukai.." She looked up at him, her tears starting to well in her eyes, "Remember when we promised, that night, three years ago? That we would never leave each other." She tried to smile, but failed. Her vision was beginning to blur, but she had to say what she had to say. Words of encouragement, of love, of warmth.

"It doesn't matter if you leave now because Ikuto and I will always be with you. We don't have a phone or a computer, but you know where to find us if you need us!" The rain from her eyes never ceased, but when she felt the tickle of warm tears from above, she gasped. Kukai was crying.

"Why are you crying, Kukai?" she asked, her hand reaching out to wipe them away. "You shouldn't cry. You're on your way down a road of success! Of happiness!"

"I tried asking to take you guys with me. I really did." His voice was soft, as if to prevent the cracks to be heard.

"Kukai, it's okay! Really, don't wor-"

"Kukai." A low, smooth voice rang out, interrupting the girl's reassuring words, "Just go. We'll be fine." Ikuto finally turned to his long time friend- his first friend. He offered a hand and a rare smile.

Letting go of Amu, he grinned back, taking his slim, pale hand in his own, rough one, "You're a strange one, Ikuto. I'll come visi-"

"KUKAI! It's time to go! Hurry up!"

Laughing, he scratched his head once more. Smiling slightly, he glanced at Ikuto, who immediately noticed and took a step towards him. But, it was too late.

Abruptly, Kukai picked Amu up and kissed her a sloppy one on the cheek.

"I'd go for the lips, but Ikuto here would be insanely jealous if I did. See ya, princess." With those last, playful words, he ran from the tomato-red girl and the irritated teenager.

"That stupid son of a -"

"Ikuto." A small hand on his arm stopped his oncoming train of words that shouldn't be said in front of a minor. He looked down and saw Amu blushing away, her eyes downcast.

Confused at her actions, Ikuto grasped her chin, making her look at him, "Yes?"

"Y-y-y-you can do the same, if you want.. And it doesn't h-h-have to be on m-m-my cheek.." Her already impossibly red blush had deepened, and unable to control himself any longer, Ikuto laughed.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" She jumped on him, beating his chest with her small, weak fists, "Stupid Ikuto! I had to muster up so much courage to say that and you-"

Realizing the position they were in, she returned to her adorable blush. Her large, amber eyes stared deep into his beautiful blue ones, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You're just so cute. I could look at you forever." His arms reached up to wrap around her small frame, crushing her gently to his chest.

"Eh? Ikuto, what are you-" He lifted his head up to gently brush her lips with his, not caring that she was five years his junior. It wasn't like she cared either; she was the one who asked for it, wasn't she?

It was so, so wrong, but felt so, so right. The small, innocent kiss felt like a little piece of heaven, but becoming aware of their surroundings and the actuality of her young age hit him like an oncoming truck, and he tore his lips from hers.

"Ikuto, why?" She got off him, touching her lips, "Why did you stop? Don't you love me?"

Ignoring her questions, he took her hand and led them out of the cold alley, "Let's go."

Her expression fell drastically, her poor heart aching.

He knew that he had hurt her, and that very fact stabbed his heart a dozen times plus one. He wanted to shout that he didn't want to stop, and that he wanted to kiss her forever and hold her forever and treat her like a lover should. But he wasn't her lover, and he couldn't kiss her forever and hold her forever. He couldn't bring himself to say these empty promises and bring her more disappointment when she realized that he couldn't hold her forever and couldn't kiss her forever and treat her like a lover should.

Possible apologies and heartfelt words raced through his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to say them. She had to realize that she had a much better chance in the world than he did, and when she reached that success like Kukai had, he wouldn't deserve her any more than he did now. She was a princess and he was the runaway, stable boy. They just didn't match.

"You know, Ikuto. Puzzles are a lot like people."

His train of thought broken, he glanced down at the girl beside him, hands still intertwined. She was looking up at him, her beautiful little masking her hurt inside.

"Even though two pieces might not fit together, they'll still be connected in some way when the puzzle is all put together."

It was like she read his mind. Her simple words and little smile had smoothed his ruffled feathers in the speed of light.

"So, Ikuto, if one of us has to leave the other, we'll still be connected. A missing puzzle piece would certainly ruin the entire picture, ne?"

He smile his smile reserved for his shining, pulchritudinous little princess and she continued to grin, happy that his scary expression had dispersed and revealed a smile underneath.

"Ah, we're here."

Ikuto was fifteen and Kukai fourteen when they started working odd jobs for different shops. With the money made along with money stolen, they were able to snag a cozy loft for a home. They had developed a close relationship with the owner, a kind man named Tsukasa Amakawa, who in turn allowed them to stay free of rent if they promised to help him when he needed it.

It had only a few pieces of furniture; a chair, a small bed, a table, and some kitchen utensils. The shower didn't have a curtain and they hung what little clothes they had on any hook they could find. But it was clean as it was warm with a homely feel to it. Despite the gray and dull colors, it was happy.

"Amu, you go shower first. I'm going to Tsukasa-san to see if he needs anything," Ikuto called, grabbing the keys and opening the door. He left as soon as he heard her faint, "okay!", and made his way down the stairs.

"What's wrong, Ikuto-kun?" A knowing smile crossed the man's face, "You look like you've just encountered a heated moment with Amu-chan."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "I'm not even blushing or fidgeting; how are you able to tell that I did anything with her?"

"It's been three years, Ikuto-kun," Tsukasa laughed gently, shrugging his shoulders, "Of course I would be able to tell. You have this certain aura of happiness radiating from you, and today, it's especi-"

"Okay, okay. Stop talking. I'm just here to see if you need help with anything." Ikuto interrupted, hiding his slight blush behind a slender hand.

"I don't need help with anything, but I think you do, Ikuto-kun." He placed a strong arm around Ikuto's broadening shoulders, "You look troubled."

Ikuto looked away, trying to escape the surprisingly strong grasp. Finally admitting defeat, he sighed, "I'm afraid of Amu leaving. I'm afraid of not being able to provide enough for her. I'm afraid of the future."

"A born star will continue to shine."

"What?"

"Amu will always be shining and growing, and she will obviously one day be offered a chance to leave this place and climb the steps of success."

"Way to state the obvious. I already know that."

"There isn't a way to stop a star from shining, but you can encourage it to brighten when it dulls."

"Amu isn't going to _dull_." Ikuto fought back, her smile permanently set in his mind, "Whatever, if you don't need any help, I'm leaving."

"Good bye, Ikuto-kun. I'll call you if I need something." He smiled at the boy's retreating back, waving.

"Sure." And with that and a slam of a door, he ran back up the stairs to meet Amu.

"Welcome back, Ikuto!" Her pretty, pretty voice rang out from the kitchen, "I'm cooking dinner, is spaghetti okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Do you need help?" Ikuto made his way to the small kitchen, watching Amu place noodles into a pot of boiling water.

"Nope, it's fine!" She hummed a melancholic tune, one of faded memories and distant dreams.

And so, the minutes ticked on with Ikuto admiring Amu in her pajamas and her adorable, focused cooking form. _Dull, he says_, Ikuto thought, Tsukasa's ramblings echoing in his mind, _what an idiot._

"Ne, Ikuto?"

"Yes?"

"I accidentally added enough for three people. Are you okay with leftovers for tomorrow morning? I mean, with Kukai's monstrous appetite gone and all, we're probably going to be left with a lot more and, and, and.." Her voiced cracked and she broke down, crying. Ikuto got up and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her soft, pink hair.

"I miss him."

"Me too."

"I wonder what he's doing."

"Me too."

"He's probably doing good, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

They stood together in their little kitchen in a sad, sad silence, the boiling pot bubbling away. Ikuto swayed Amu gently on her feet from behind, like they were dancing. She cried softly, sniffling here and there, humming the never ending tune of hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **As a thank you for the wonderful reviews in a matter of two days, here's an exceptionally long chapter. I have no idea what I was on when I said the time skip was three years for the _past _arc. I apologize. So with this, the next chapter will finally get on with the story. For this chapter, I'm looking for 15 ~ 20 reviews before I upload another one because I spent around three hours focusing only on writing the story.

Enjoy! Do fire away at the questions if you need some answers. Ah, and please visit my profile page and read my story ideas. If you like any of them, message me and tell me which you find the most interesting. It'll be my next project after **Light** and **Five Golden Rings**. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Shugo Chara!**

* * *

"Amu, wake up. We've got to get going." The voice of a matured, young man roused the now 17 year old girl from her sleep. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. Pink hair stuck out from nearly ever angle, her pajamas wrinkled.

"Mmm.." She slurred, looking around and yawning. Ikuto tapped his feet impatiently, picking her up and putting her on her feet on the cold, hardwood floor. She stared hard at his passive face, a pout forming. It was seven in the morning. What could possibly be so important if they didn't even go to school?

"If you don't want me to see your breasts, I suggest you pull down that shirt of yours."

Snapping her eyes open, she covered her exposed chest and cried out, "You pervert! Why didn't you say so earlier?!"

"It's not like there's anything to see." He smirked, flicking her nose with his finger.

"Hmph! You should be happy to see anything at all. Just because you're 22 doesn't mean that busty woman throw themselves all over you or flash you their stupid, watermelon breasts!" She shot back, covering her nose and blushing angrily.

"Oh, don't worry, Amu. Plenty of busty women throw themselves on me on a daily basis. Why are you saying such lies when you've witnessed this repetitive scene countless times?" Gently grabbing her shoulders, he gave her a little push towards the shower, "Now go shower and get dressed. We're going to be late."

"Late for what?" She called over the running water, "I don't remember you saying we're going anywhere!"

"You'll see."

"Stupid Ikuto! Waking poor girls from their beauty sleep at seven in the morning.." She grumbled, working off the buttons of her shirt.

"You might want to close the door while you're at it."

"IKUTO!" The door slammed and the smirking boy could hear her incoherent ranting and a sudden crash, signaling that the clumsy girl somehow fell.

"Don't hurt yourself," he called, shoving his hands into his pockets and making his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a seat and popped a strawberry in his mouth.

It had already five years since Kukai left to join a soccer team after a man by the name of Nikaidou Yuu noticed his potential skills when he was playing at a local park. He and Amu continued living their quiet lives in the same loft without much change, aside from the fact their lives were getting better and more stable, with food on the table every night and warm enough clothes when winter struck.

Amu had also changed, physically and mentally. She was as beautiful and breathtaking as always, the apple of nearly everyone's eyes when they were on the streets. Her pink hair curled slightly below her slender waist, and her untainted, shining yellow-brown eyes were as big and bright as the two words could get. Of course, as a seventeen year maturing girl, she had developed quite nicely, with slender curves and a bust worth bragging about (despite Ikuto's poking fun at her chest), Ikuto had to drive away unwanted attention more than a little often. With a beauty like her, no one would have guessed that she was uneducated, much less an abandoned child.

And she was as caring as always, knowing exactly what to say at the right times. And she was so, so adorable when she blushed that angry blush of hers. She was fierce, bold, and always had to help, no matter how little it would do. The pink-haired got angry easily and cried at the smallest things, but it didn't matter to Ikuto. He loved her anyway and held her more important than anything else. His own life, the whole world, _anything and everything_.

Despite the great deal of change Amu went through, Ikuto didn't notice any change in himself. Sure, he got taller and his shoulders got broader. His hair remained as blue as the dimming sky and his eyes as sharp and passive as they had been 11 years ago when he had run away from home. He still treated the entire world indifferently while admiring Amu like a princess.

And of course, he still loved her. Maybe even more, if that was possible. And he still worked only to provide the best for her. Amu was the sole purpose why he continued to go on everyday. He couldn't bear thinking of another man more suited for her taking his place and giving her items that he wouldn't be able to afford in a million years. But that day would come, and he had no-

"Ikuto, I'm done." She had a knack of showing up when his thoughts took a depressing turn. Her attire included a royal blue, spaghetti strap dress and her hair was tied in a messy bun. Ikuto tried not to stare; the dress exposed her cleavage and the bodice hugged her figure a _little _too tightly. She caught him hiding a small blush, and she smiled slyly.

"Like what you see?" She playfully asked, drawing closer towards Ikuto and wrapping her arms around his waist. She pulled him to her, never once leaving eye contact with the scowling Ikuto, "Hmm?"

He pushed her away, folding his arms and huffed, "Get a sweater or something."

She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him, "Where are we going anyway, Mr. Grumpy Pants?"

"You better keep that tongue in your mouth unless you want me to make use of it." A glint of mischief appeared in his eyes and his lips formed his famous smirk, eyes half-lidded.

Amu sighed, exasperated, "You didn't tell me where we're going!"

"I'll tell you once you get that sweater and we're out the door."

"Fine, fine." As soon as she came back with a sweer, white sweater, Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and lead her out the door.

And so, their day started on a warm, spring morning with the birds chirping non-stop at seven in the morning.

"Ikuto, where are we?" She inquired, looking around. Small, brick buildings with windows full of unique displays surrounded them with a fountain right ahead. It seemed like it would be a busy place, but then again, who shops around at seven in the morning?

He didn't reply and led her to a particular store called Lulu's. The display windows showed off beautiful necklaces, rings, bracelets, and earrings of sorts, shining elegantly from the morning sun. Amu was left breathless at the mere sight. And then it struck her.

_There is no way Ikuto's going to buy me something as expensive looking as this._

"Amu?" The said girl looked up to see Ikuto holding the door open for her, "Aren't you going to come in?"

"Oh.. Y-y-yeah," she stuttered, biting back her burning inquiries. There was absolutely no way he was going to use his hard earned money on something like this.

"Ah, welcome back, Ikuto." A girl looking to be in her mid twenties appeared at the counter. She looked to be foreign with her sharp, sky blue eyes and fair, blond hair, "How can I help you today?"

Amu looked from the beautiful, young woman she had met only today to Ikuto. Who was she? What sort of relationship did they have? Why didn't Ikuto tell her? When did they meet? Even more questions boiled rapidly inside her and she became increasingly worried, not to mentioned a bit jealous.

"Sorry for coming in so early. I know how busy this place gets. Your new items look as amazing as always." He praised, looking through the glass displays within the building, "It's hard to believe that you actually made these."

_She MADE these?! _Amu stared at the smiling, extremely talented girl, her mouth open, _No wonder why Ikuto's looking at her with that extremely warm and amazed expression. She's got talent.. He wouldn't like a stupid, hopeless girl like me.. Maybe they DO have some sort of secret relationship.._

"And this is Amu?" Amu quickly put on a fake smile and waved, "Yes, how do you know?"

The blond laughed out loud, "Ikuto talks about you, always! He came by a week ago and had this extremely desperate look on his face and was practically begging me to give him a job here so he can buy something nice for you from my store!"

"Lulu!" Ikuto hushed, glaring daggers at his "boss".

"Oh, did I just spoil something?" She let loose another laughed, waving at the young man, "Sorry, sorry! Don't get mad. Amu, pretend you didn't hear anything of that!"

Amu blinked, frozen. Did she hear that right? Ikuto, taking up extra jobs just to get her something nice? Her fake smile was immediately replaced by a real one, her happiness spreading like wildfire. She literally jumped on Ikuto, hugging him close, and squealing her thanks over and over again. Lulu watched from her place behind the counter, smiling at the two.

"Anyway, Amu-chan, go ahead and choose. Ikuto made enough for three of my highest priced items!" Lulu said brightly, interrupting their little moment. Amu got up and scratched her head, embarrassed.

"I don't know.. Ikuto, it's okay, you don't need to get me anything. You made the money so you get to spend it for yourself."

"Amu, I worked here for a week and took up extra hours to spend this money on _you_. If we have money left over and you really want me to spend it on myself, then I will. But I made this money for you and I want you to use it to buy something for yourself." He guided her to a glass case filled with rings, "Take your time choosing. I have today off."

Blushing, she peered through the case and admired at the all the unique and absolutely beautiful rings. Why Ikuto had took her to the rings section, she had no idea. But, with ears without piercings and enough necklaces, she decided she'd go with a ring.

"If you're looking for a ring, I have one I think you might like." Lulu said, smiling softly. She glanced at Ikuto with a knowing gaze and he responded with a slight nod. Unaware of their little exchange in gestures, Amu walked over the the counter where Lulu held out a ring that looked beyond amazing.

"Oh, my.." She took the ring gently, afraid that the slightest touch would somehow break it. The band was a startling silver that curled around the wearer's finger. In the middle was a single small, midnight blue heart with miniature, powder pink jewels all around the band. It radiated even without light. A piece of heaven, indeed.

Amu bit her lip, "I think this would be too much.."

"Try it on," Lulu suggested, ignoring the girl's small protests, "I think it fits you."

Holding her breath, Amu slipped on the ring, and strangely enough, it fit snuggly around her finger, as if it was made for her.

"Do you like it?" Ikuto asked, peering over her shoulder to admire the ring.

"It's gorgeous.. But, I don't-"

"If you like it, take it. For you, it's free." Lulu interrupted, still smiling, "Ikuto, you worked so hard at my shop. It wouldn't be fair for me to just take all that money back! So, I'll treat your little girlfriend with this ring. It suits her perfectly."

Ikuto stared and Amu gaped. Lulu laughed, "Stop staring at me like I'm some sort of alien. Now go on, you two should enjoy Ikuto's day off!"

"Lulu, I can't possibly thank you enough.. This is just.." Ikuto tried to give his thanks, his voice caught in his throat. Lulu shrugged and threw a check at him.

"That's your check for your brilliant, hard work. Amu-chan, you're lucky to have this hunk of a man, so cling onto him!" She winked, pushing the two out of her shop, "Now go!"

"Ikuto, how much is in that check?" Amu inquired when they were out of the shop, "She said it was enough for three of her most valuable items.."

Ikuto remained silent, blinking his eyes and staring at the numbers printed on the check. He wondered if his eyes were right; he had never seen so many zeros after a number.

"How much?" Ikuto handed the girl, who was apparently on her tippytoes, the check. She was shocked silent when she saw.

"I don't believe this. I don't believe this. I don't believe this. It must be a mistake."

Ikuto picked Amu up bridal style and ran as fast as he could.

"Ikuto, where are we going? What are you-" She shouted, her hands clinging to his shirt, afraid of falling.

"We're going to enjoy ourselves like Lulu told us to!"

* * *

"An amusement park!?" Amu stared wide-eyed at the large structures that promised fun, fun, and more fun. Due to their circumstances, she had never been in an amusement park, and the very thought of it sparked her interest. She found she could not stand still.

"I've already got the tickets. What are you waiting for?" He asked, smirking. She gasped happily, giving him a peck on the cheek and taking him by his arm, ready to enjoy herself to the fullest.

"Thank you, Ikuto! You're the best!"

He smiled at her enthusiasm and prayed to those above that he would always be able to see her smiling face.

And so, the day went on with Amu trying everything out and Ikuto watching her, smirking at her running from one place to the next. Occasionally, she would force him to ride with her. He especially hated the Teapot, but of course, he didn't want to say anything that would ruin her fun. They stopped only to grab a bite to eat and then it was back to fun and games. Along the way, Ikuto won her a more than just a few prizes, and by the time it was dark, a dozen plush figures were hugged tightly to Amu's chest with one arm and the other occupying cotton candy.

"Ah, today was so fun!" She exclaimed, smiling up at Ikuto. He returned her smile with a warm one of his own, and put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Ikuto..?" Amu questioned, blushing.

"It's dark and I don't want you getting lost."

"Oh.."

There was a long, comfortable silence until Amu pointed at a particularly famous structure ahead, "We haven't gone on that one!"

"We?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amu pouted, "Oh, come on. You don't expect me to ride the Ferris Wheel with a stranger, do you?"

"You went on a roller costar with a stranger beside you."

"Locked up alone with a possible, male pervert for 15 minutes?"

"Alright, let's go."

And so, the two found themselves in another silent moment. Ikuto gazed out the little window on one side with Amu on the other, toying with the ring on her finger.

"Did you ever wonder why it fits so perfectly, Amu?" Ikuto's voice broke the silence.

"Eh?"

"Look closely at the band." Confused, Amu took off the ring and held it close to the window where there was light.

_Smile._

Tears welled in her eyes and a blush dusted her cheeks. She was unable to speak, and without her knowing, Ikuto's face was all of a sudden close to hers, their noses almost touching. His eyes held more emotion than she could remember, and lost in the moment, she leaned in and their lips met. Their lips moved in sync with each other, filled with passion and deepened even more when Ikuto's tongue slipped through her parted lips. Reluctantly, Amu broke the kiss when air was necessary.

"Ikuto, I-"

Their ride abruptly stopped, interrupting Amu. The door slid open and a woman's face appeared smiling at Ikuto and glaring at Amu, "Time's up. Thanks for coming."

Shrugging, Ikuto made his way out first with Amu following. Feeling the need to splash cold water on her face after their heated moment, she excused herself to the restroom. Skipping away and humming a happy tune, she accidentally bumped into someone and fell.

"I'm sorry, miss. Are you okay?" A slender hand was offered and she took it gratefully. When she got a good look at the owner of the kind voice, she gasped. Blond hair, soft, red-brown eyes. He had the perfect, prince-like image.

And apparently, he had gotten a good look at the young, beautiful girl, too.

"My name is Hotori Tadase. I work at a modeling agency, and I'm currently looking for an aspiring model. Are you in any chance interested, Miss..?"

Flustered and caught up in the moment, she bowed, "I'm Amu, nice to meet you!"

"No family name?"

She straightened her back, gaze downcast, "Ah.. No family name."

"No matter, you're very beautiful. I'm sure you've gotten that a lot?" He smiled kindly, rummaging his the inside of his coat. He pulled out a crisp, white card and offered it to Amu, "Here's my business card. I do hope you'll take my offer into consideration and call me when you've made a decision."

"A-a-ah, alright! Thank you very much!" She bowed again and waved at his retreating figure. She dropped her act and smiled softly, _Too bad I would never leave Ikuto.._

Forgetting about her restroom trip, she ran back to where Ikuto was waiting with all her little prizes.

"Ready to go home?"

She grinned, "Yup! The funniest thing happened to me when I was on my way to the restroom."

"And what was that?"

"A man offered me a job to model! His name's Hotori Tadase and-"

Ikuto froze, figure rigid.

"..Ikuto?" She tried to see his expression. He looked as if to be shaking.

"Hotori Tadase? Why didn't you accept?!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Why?! That was your chance! Like Kukai! Why didn't you accept?!"

"I don't want to leave you, Ikuto!" She cried angrily, "You'll be all alone if I leave you! And who cares about some stupid modeling job! It's not like it would get me much anywa-"

"HOTORI TADASE IS ALL OVER THE NEWS RIGHT NOW!" He roared, his voice shaking, "You would become a rich! You would be able to live in the ideal house, be able to eat everyday, be offered opportunities that-"

"I do live in the ideal house! I am able to eat everyday! I don't care about money, about the clothes and jewels and gems and fame! I only care about being with you! Ikuto! It's like you want me to leave!"

"Yes. I want you to leave. You've always been a burden to me. The money that I make is always cut a good portion because I have to buy enough food for you, buy clothes for you. If you are gone, then I can live a better life and not worry as much! I want you to leave! Leave!" Taken aback, Amu stared at Ikuto with wide eyes. Her heart stopped.

"But Ikuto, I love you.." She whispered, tears pooling rapidly and trailing down her reddened cheeks, "I can't bear to be without you."

"Shut up, you stupid girl. Didn't you just hear me? I said I want you to leave. I don't care that you love me." His voice was cold, a tone he had never used on her. She bit back a sob, and slowly took off the beautiful, beautiful ring that was given to her just today.

"How am I supposed to smile if Ikuto isn't with me?" Her voice was so, so quiet, "I don't know you. I'm sorry for bothering you for all these years and I don't care that you think I'm a stupid girl, because I am a stupid girl." She walked towards Ikuto, taking his hand and placing the ring on his palm.

She smiled a smile so heartbreaking, "I'm a stupid girl for falling in love with someone who has always seen her as a burden." And with that, she turned away and ran.

Ikuto watched her figure grow smaller and smaller until she was lost among the crowds of people. He clutched the ring in his hands and tried to smirk, but his vision was becoming blurry. He had enough money to last him quite a while now, and he would have the peace and quiet he always said he wanted now that she was gone. So why..

He felt something wet on the back of his hand. Was it raining? No. It was warm. He felt another drop. Ikuto reached his other hand up to his face and froze. Was he..? No, it couldn't possibly be. There was no way he was crying because _she_ left.

But he indeed was, and he knelt down, hand clutching where his heart was as if to ease the sharp pain. He tried swallowing the lump in his throat and failed, feeling his tears fall freely and his heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

Words he never thought he would say to her were said, but he had to. Before he had promised to stay by her side, he already vowed to let her go when a chance was given to her.

* * *

"..Hotori-san, please let me model for you."

_And so the stable boy reluctantly waved good-bye to the princess who was being taken by whom he thought to be her ideal prince. But honestly, to the princess, there was no knight in shining armor more charming than her stable boy in mud-stained rags._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I'm going to say this ONCE, but I know I'm probably going to have to say it a thousand more times.

**THIS IS A SAD STORY. **

**IT'S ANGST. AMU AND IKUTO AREN'T GOING TO HAVE A HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY RELATIONSHIP. IT'S NOT TADAMU, BUT THERE WILL BE TADAMU ELEMENTS TO FIT WITH THE STORY. IT'S AMUTO. AMUTO!! IKUTO DOESN'T HAVE A STABLE RELATIONSHIP WITH ANY WOMAN, BUT SLEEPS WITH THEM BECAUSE HE WANTS TO FORGET AMU. I FUCKING HATE REVIEWS THAT SAY "EWW, TADAMU" OR "OMG WAI TADAMU" OR "I HATE YOU DON'T DO TADAMU". I ALSO DON'T APPRECIATE REVIEWS THAT CONSTANTLY COMPLAIN ABOUT THE NATURE OF THIS STORY. **

**IT WILL NOT BE A HAPPY ENDING. IT WILL NOT BE A HAPPY ENDINNG. IT WILL NOT BE A HAPPPY ENDING. **

**ONCE AGAIN, IT'S ANGST. A. N. G. S. T. **

**I LOVE READING REVIEWS FROM SUPPORTIVE FANS, BUT I CANNOT STAND COMPLAINTS WHEN IT'S LITERALLY PRINTED THAT THIS STORY IS ANGST. REVIEWS THAT HAVE NOTHING BUT COMPLAINTS AND NEGATIVE COMMENTS ABOUT THE PAIRING, SIDE PAIRINGS THAT ARE NECESSARY FOR THE STORY, OR THE POSSIBLE OUTCOME OF THE STORY WILL IRK ME TO DISCONTINUE LIGHT. IT IS COMPLETELY UP TO YOU GUYS IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO PROGRESS.**

**ONCE AGAIN, I ASSURE YOU THAT THIS STORY IS AMUTO. AS AN EXTREMELY DEDICATED FAN TO SHUGO CHARA!, I 100 PERCENT, ABSOLUTELY SUPPORT THE PAIRING. I ONLY WRITE AMUTO. I DISLIKE ANY OTHER PAIRING. LIGHT WILL CONTAIN BOTH CHARACTERS IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ANOTHER. **

**ONCE AGAIN, I ASSURE YOU THAT THIS STORY IS AMUTO.**

**THIS IS MY HAND AT SAD STORIES. I AM MERELY GROWING AS A WRITER AND PLAYING WITH DIFFERENT ELEMENTS AND EXPERIEMENTING DIFFERENT PLOTS. I WILL NOT CHANGE A BRILLIANT PLOT IDEA JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT A HAPPY HAPPY ENDING THAT COMPLETELY CLASHES WITH THE GENRE AND WILL RUIN THE ENTIRE STORY.**

**I LOVE AMUTO. I LOVE AMUTO. I LOVE AMUTO.**

**BUT THIS IS ANGST AMUTO. PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER, FOLKS. IT WILL NOT BE A HAPPY ENDING.**

Now that I've got that off my back, Merry Christmas everyone. This chapter isn't as long as the previous, but we're FINALLY BACK ON TRACK WITH THE PRESENT.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Shugo Chara!**

**Next update comes after 10 ~ 15 POSITIVE reviews that DO NOT contain ANY OF THE MENTIONED ABOVE.**

* * *

The light rustle of the leaves outside, the rushing cars, the faint chatter of those on the street, and the soft ticks of a lone clock was the soundtrack of Ikuto's life for five years and counting. Of course, he occasionally had a woman over, but their breathy moans and meaningless whispers always fell upon deaf ears. His world had become black and white in utter silence after his princess was whisked away.

But he didn't complain; he never did. It was for her own good, and now, her matured face was the cover of every magazine he saw stacked at the small, convenience store he worked at. He didn't regret telling her to leave at all, seeing how she was so successful now.

Ikuto was only sorry to have said those last, cruel, words.

Five years of heartbreaking memories haunting him, her stupid smile always in his mind. He missed hugging her small figure close to him, feeling how perfectly her form seemed to fit in his arms. He missed her unusual, vibrant pink hair. He missed her eyes, her cute little nose, and her soft, pink lips that always looked so kissable and formed an adorable pout whenever he teased her.

"Their" loft seemed so much emptier after she had left. Sure, they already had little furniture and only a few items, but with her there, it was so much more.. Lively. So much happier. He couldn't stand coming home each day without anyone to say, "I'm home" to, without anyone to greet him with the same, bright smile.

And that stupid girl hadn't even bothered to take her belongings when she left his life. He left her clothes and items untouched, covering it all with white sheets so they weren't in his sight.

But still, her scent lingered. Her smile lingered. His fingertips could still feel the softness of her stupid hair, the smoothness of her stupid cheeks. Her whole essence lingered, but she wasn't there.

So, he tried filling that emptiness with the fake affection countless women offered him. But it wasn't enough; it wasn't even enough. He saw her stupid, stupid smile and her stupid, stupid tears and it would ruin everything and then he would feel the most disgusting, gut wrenching feeling and feel the dumb, dumb tears that always came whenever he thought about her.

And then he would bit his tongue until it bled and his tears would disappear before they fell.

"Excuse me?" Ikuto looked up, his trance broken. He sat on a wooden bench behind the counter, staring at the purple-haired, smiling customer.

"Sorry. How may I help you?" The customer seemed a little taken aback from Ikuto's monotone voice, but shook his head and shrugged. He handed Ikuto his items of interests: five different magazines. Ikuto took them silently, calculating the price.

His customer scratched his head and offered a weak smile, "I hope you don't think I'm weird or anything, I'm just conducting research on Hinamori Amu. She's an amazing woman, don't you think?"

Ikuto remained silent, rigid at the sound of _her_ name. Paying no mind, he continued talking.

"I wonder how she does it! But lately, news have been saying that she's been overworking herself. I hope she doesn't hurt herself, that Amu.. Well, she must be fine, since she's engaged to Hotori-san. That man is spectacular. The two really do make a stunning couple!"

"Your total is nine dollars. Have a good day." Ikuto handed the man his bagged items, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

"I know who you are, Ikuto-san."

Startled, Ikuto couldn't help but ask, "Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko and I work for a pretty big music company. Your friend, Amakawa Tsukasa, told me that you have some amazing violin skills. I trust his opinions, so how about you give it a shot?" Nagihiko smiled warmly, offering his hand.

"Not interested." He said responded coldly, looking away.

His kind, brown eyes twinkled with a dash of knowing, "We often collaborate with Hinamori Amu's company. She's going to star in a movie, and we're in charge of their music. From the genre of her movie, I'm betting there's going to be a lot of violin involved."

Ikuto dropped his glare, and looked at this Fujisaki Nagihiko straight in the eyes, "She doesn't want to see me anymore. Amu's everywhere on the news, and she's always happy. If I show up, it'll stir a lot of unneeded drama, and I don't want to risk ruining her career."

"Oh? And how would you know if she wants to see you or not?" A sly smile crossed Nagihiko's features. He smiled innocently, "I'm a close friend of Hotori Tadase, and he's told me that the only reason why she agreed to his proposal was because he promised he would give you, Ikuto, a job offer that will most likely support you for quite a while."

Ikuto stared at Nagihiko, eyes narrowing, "I suppose this is the job offer?" He sighed when he saw his smile spreading, giving him a nod. Not wanting to waste Amu's efforts into helping him, Ikuto sighed, defeated.

"Alright, I'll do it. But, under one condition."

"And what would that be, Ikuto-san?" His sing-song voice was really starting to irk him.

Ikuto's smirked; something hadn't done in a lot time, "Don't tell her that I'm working with you and don't let her see me."

"Well, sure, but Ikuto-san.. Are you protecting her, or are you just running away?"

"Who knows?" His smirk turned into a small, sad smile. Nagihiko nearly gasped at how glazed his eyes became, how lifeless his entire being seemed. He was reminded of seeing Amu for the first time one late, late night at Tadase's five years ago. The blond introduced her as a potential model he had found at an amusement park.

Nagihiko had wondered why a broken doll with puffy eyes like her would be fit for a model.

* * *

"Amu, you're up in five." Tadase peered inside Amu's dressing room. The woman was staring at her reflection, her expression absolutely broken. Knowing exactly who she was thinking about, he let himself in and put his hands on her shoulders, startling her.

"Tadase?" She asked softly, immediately masking her pained expression with a fake, happy exterior.

As a friend and a fiance, he smiled reassuringly hoping to direct her thoughts into happy ones, admiring her reflection while she tried looking up at him. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Amu, his smile never faltering, "You're up in.. probably three now."

"Ah! Did I ignore you the first time? I'm sorry!" She groaned, burying her face in her hands, "I've just been so out of it lately. I promise I'll focus from now on. Don't worry about me." Amu got up and brushed at her skirt, as if dusting invisible specks of dirt. She turned to Tadase, blushing and bowing, still embarrassed of her spacing out.

He laughed and waved, grasping her arms and pulling her up from her bow, "It's okay, Amu. It doesn't hurt to daydream a little." Tadase pulled the girl into his arms for a quick hug, "Take a deep breath and relax. Remember, this is an interview hosted by Sanjou Yukari. If you are asked a question you'd rather not answer, politely brush it off and ask to be asked another question. Alright?"

Amu nodded, biting her lip. She hated it when he hugged her. It didn't feel right, and sometimes, she felt so revolted she wanted to bolt out of his arms and take a scalding hot shower. She only wished to be held by _those_ arms- those strong, protective arms. She missed snuggling against his slim, but well built, body, feeling his arms around her and his nose buried in her hair.

Shaking her head, Amu's expression became strong, determined. _I'm doing this all for him, _she thought, _I'm going to endure one year of being his wife and make enough during that time so I can pay Ikuto back for everything he has done for me._

"And tonight, we have a very special guest. Let's welcome Hinamori Amu!" Her cue.

Taking another deep breath, she plastered a fake smile and walked onto the stage with two large, neon pink, cozy-looking seats, the one further from the guest's entrance being occupied by a middle-aged woman with striking, red-purple hair. The seats were slightly tilted so the host and guest could talk and be seen and observed by the audience at the same time. A small, wooden table sat in between the two seats, a pitcher of what looked to be tea placed in the center and two tall glasses on either side, parallel to where either seat was facing. Their backdrop included a bright, pink color sprinkled with hearts of all sizes. The name of the show, "YUUUU!", was printed in a forest green, bubble font, taking up the majority of the wall. Of course, in front of the stage sat a rather large number of people with markers, ready to fire away at the questions.

They roared excitedly at the sight of the young woman dubbed "World's Most Beautiful Woman" and Amu continued smiling her fake, happy-happy-joy-joy smile. She took her seat in the empty chair, and waved to the audience, murmuring a faint "hello".

"Welcome, Amu-chan! I'm Sanjou Yukari. Nice to meet you! You're all over the news right now, you know? The hottest topic around! Some say you're the papparazzi's number one! Of course, you're being talked about for all the right reasons! Wow! Beautiful, talented, and successful at the same time! Not to mention, you've got a pretty cute hubby-to-be, eh?" Amu was shocked at how fast the energetic host talked. She was speechless, not knowing what to say.

"Ah.. Yeah.." She offered weakly, eye twitching.

Seemingly completely fine with lack of answers, the woman faced the audience with a bright smile, "Let's get started with the questions, shall we?!" A variety of answers were screeched, yelled, shouted, and screamed. Slowly, they calmed down, and a young girl stood up with a hot pink marker in hand.

"Amu-san, I heard that you didn't have a family name when you became a model. Why is that?"

Amu's heart rate sped up. She did expect personal questions, but she had no idea how to answer this one. Remembering Tadase's words, she swallowed harshly and smiled, "Any other questions?"

The girl sat down, dejected, and immediately, another girl stood with a green marker. She glared at Amu angrily, "If you are such a perfect woman as they all say, why are you going out with your manager? Shouldn't business relationships be based on business only?"

"I'm sorry, but he was the one who asked me out and the first to do so. I don't believe that just because people think I can have any man, I should aim for the richest."

"So, then you're only going out with Tadase-kun because he was the first to ask you out? You stupid whore! Does this mean you don't love him and that you deliberately took him out of our hands just because he was the first to ask you out?!" The girl screamed, throwing her marker at Amu. It landed right beside her feet, and Amu had no choice but to keep her smile permanent on her lips.

Yukari, not wanting her show to be hateful, laughed nervously into her microphone and signaled for security. The jealous girl, still screaming, was taken out of the room. It was silent, but another stood slowly.

"You and Hotori Tadase seem like the perfect couple. Excuse my asking, but are you only going out with him to brighten up your image even more?" Her voice was soft but held an edge of nervousness, afraid of her idol's answer.

"No. That isn't the reason. I would never date a man or use a human being to improve my public image." Amu's words were honest, but she couldn't say that she loved him. She would rather die a thousand times than say she was in love with another man, the man who somehow took her away from the one she needed, the one she loved.

Realizing that their questions regarding her love life was going nowhere, the remaining of the interview went on peacefully, with only questions about her upcoming movie and life as an image of perfection. And like always, despite her nodding and answering, her mind was filled with thoughts of _him_. It wasn't anything strange- 45 minutes seemed like a blink of an eye when she thought of him every second, every minute, every day and every year of her pointless life of fame without Ikuto.

Amu stood up and gave the host a quick hug. She waved one last good-bye to the audience and made her way backstage, a figure catching her eye and immediately brightening up her mood.

"Nagihiko-kun!" She cried, rushing towards him with open arms, "I missed you!"

"It's only been three weeks, Amu-chan." He returned her hug, his purple hair cascading over the both of them.

"How have you been? Have you been eating well? Have you composed any new music lately?"

"Whoa, whoa, am I being interviewed now?" Nagihiko ruffled the aspiring actress' hair, "I'll talk to you later. Tadase's waiting for you in your dressing room." He gave her a little push.

She sighed, "Alright, alright. But promise you'll come by and chat with me later?"

"Of course, Amu-chan. When have I broken a promise to you?" With a final wave and a faint smile, Amu left, her long, pink hair flowing behind her.

"When did you two get so close?" The blue haired man stepped out from the shadow of the curtains. He glared at his purple haired manager, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Jealous?" Nagihiko smiled at his new, scowling violinist, "It's your fault for not wanting her to see you."

"Of you? Never." He sighed, relaxing his shoulders.

"She hasn't changed a bit."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I apologize for ranting in the previous chapter and I apologize once to reviewers who got scared and in turn apologized to _me_. You had nothing to apologize for. Once again, I'm super, duper, sorry that my rant might have scared some of you. I'd just like you guys to know that your support and little comments always make my day. I wrote my rant hoping to prevent future complaints about Tadamu and Ikuto with other women. It was also to clear some things up. I was a bit irked, but no mind, no mind. I'm over it. Sorry, once again!

Here's chapter 7, and I actually sort of teared up while writing it. And to reassure some of you, after coming this far along, I doubt I'll give up on **Light**.

Enjoy! Next update will be in **15+ **reviews. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Shugo Chara!**

* * *

"..Iku.. Ikuto.. IKUTO!"

"Amu? Amu! What's wrong? Wake up!" Light immediately overpowered the darkness of the night, revealing a trembling Amu, a wretched expression on her exquisite face, and her blond manager pulling her into a hug. He held her tenderly, smoothing her hair with his warm hand and whispering sweet, reassuring words to her. She gradually stopped shaking, but she was stiff, unable to fall into his loving embrace.

"Sorry," she whispered, voice hoarse, "I just.." She shook her head and tried to keep her tears from falling. Amu felt his chin rest upon her head, a gesture _he_ had done so many times. She fought back the urge to push him away.

"It's okay, Amu. I know what's worrying you. I'm sure he has accepted the job offer I promised and is living life at ease. Please don't worry about him anymore. He was the one who pushed you away, anyway."

But his words didn't reach her. She had to see him, to see with her own eyes that he was happy. She had so many questions. Was he eating properly? Was he doing okay? Was there another woman in his life? Did he still remember her? She inwardly laughed, a bittersweet feeling welling in her chest. Of course he would remember her; a stupid burden who clung to his side for eight, long years.

Her heart started aching, aching even more painfully and terribly than before. She slipped out of Tadase's embrace and stepped out of bed. She flashed a slight, fake smile, something she had mastered over the years, "I'd like to be alone right now. I'll come back to bed in a bit. I just want some fresh air."

He sighed, but returned her smile, "Alright, be careful. And it's chilly outside, so please wear something warm before you go."

"Okay." And with that, she turned her back and walked out of their bedroom, shutting the door gently behind her.

Suddenly, she was suffocating. She needed air and couldn't breathe and needed to breathe and Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto was everywhere and her lungs clogged up and her mouth went dry.

She ran with all her might until she was out the front door, the midnight breezes blowing her long, beautiful hair behind her, her ivory nightdress flowing in sync with her hair. The cold bit her exposed skin, but she didn't care. She had stopped caring about everything except for work, work, work and Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto. She stared at the moon and the brilliant stars and remembered how they would lie together, the three of them, in their alleyway and just stare at the night sky. How they would slowly fall asleep together, hand in hand, and wake up to another day full of laughter and no trace of loneliness.

Amu was crying, but only her tears fell, her silent sobs and broken smile begging the angels and devils and anyone out there to grant her only wish. Her hand clutched her other arm, manicured nails digging deep into her own flesh.

What was the point of hoping, of dreaming, when reality was right in front of her? The reality of his glares, his sharpness of his words. She remembered them clearly and her mind repeated them every minute like a broken record. She'd break down, chanting that they weren't true, like a mantra, like a curse, like her own little spell. A spell to save her from insanity.

What's the point of being the perfect woman with a past that'll never cease to haunt her?

* * *

"Eh.. Tsukasa-san said that you were good, but I didn't think you'd be _this_ good. Did you take any lessons?" Nagihiko stared at the violinist in amazement, clapping.

Ikuto looked on with a bored expression, "I'm poor, do you think I'd be able to afford lessons?"

Seemingly jolting down notes in a journal of sorts, Nagihiko tapped his pen against his chin, humming. He turned his attention back to Ikuto, "And, I've never heard those songs before. Care to share who they're by?"

"I composed them."

"Ehhhhh? That's amazing! You're very talented, Ikuto-san. But those songs are so.. Melancholy. Heartbreaking. They're very touching." He smiled, sticking his pen through the bind of his journal and patted Ikuto's shoulder, "Perfect for Amu-chan's movie."

"What's this movie about, anyway?"

"A deep, unrequited love. Amu plays the role of the typical, sad heroine who cannot find happiness because her true love pushed her away." His expression turned playful, "A bit similar to your situation."

Ikuto glared, tone menacing, "How would you know about that?"

"As Amu-chan's best friend, I know many, many things about you two. She talks about you all the time when Tadase isn't around." He chuckled, "You have strange tastes. Boxers with cat prints? Really?"

The guilty man blushed slightly, inwardly cursing Amu's big mouth. _She said she'd keep that a secret, _he thought. But then, a more troubling question surfaced.

"Amu.. Is she happy?"

Nagihiko's teasing smile completely disappeared and his eyes became deadly serious, "You can answer that yourself, Ikuto-san. Tadase tells me that she always spaces out when she's alone and cries at night. Your name is always mentioned, and when we're together and alone, you're the topic. She worries about you, thinks about you, speaks positively about you. I doubt there's a moment you aren't on her mind. Ikuto-san, I think you should see her. I think that would make her-"

"Enough." Ikuto turned his back to his manager, back hunched. His shoulders were shaking slightly, and Nagihiko could see his hands pale, their grip on the violin and bow tight. Nagihiko let out a sigh, waving his hands in the air. He smiled warily.

"I wonder who's in charge of who." There was no reply, and Nagihiko, concerned and sympathetic, took a step, but froze when he heard _her_ faint voice.

"Nagihiko-kun!"

Back straightened, Ikuto faced Nagihiko, face contorted in fear and panic. His pupils seemed dilated and his breathing was ragged.

A single, slight knock.

Ikuto's eyes remained glued to Nagihiko's face, their expressions mirrored. But then, Nagihiko shook his head firmly, taking Ikuto's wrist and tugging him forward so that he was in front.

"What are you doing? We had a condition!" Ikuto whispered harshly, attempting to free himself from Nagihiko's death grip.

"You have to meet her." He smiled reassuringly and turn looked over Ikuto's tall frame, "Come in, Amu-chan!"

The doorknob turned ever so slowly, and in a flash, Hinamori Amu stood at the entrance. Her smile was frozen, and she blinked once, twice. Tears were forming rapidly, her eyes glassy. She rubbed her eyes, her smile never slipping, never faltering.

"Nagihiko-kun? Did you cut and dye your hair? Why are your eyes blue? Did you grow? What.." Was she seeing things? Was her sanity drifting away? There was no way _he _would be here. No. No. No. This was all wrong.

The purple-haired made his way next to Ikuto, "Amu-chan, Ikuto is here."

Her fear was confirmed, and her smile dropped. She shut her eyes tightly, tears streaming down nonstop. She fell to her knees and sobbed, chanting his name. Her hands clutched at her chest and her entire being seemed so broken, so torn.

"I can't believe.. it.. You're.. actually he.. here.. Than.. Thank.. Thank God you look.. well.." She struggled to get her words out, her hiccups the cause of her stutters. She looked up at Ikuto, smiling her true, bright smile for the first time in years, "I.. I was.. so worried.. that.. you might.. not be doing okay.. But.. But you're.. Ikuto so.. you should be fine.. right?.. I'm.. I'm still.. a stupid girl.. Hahaha.. I can't.. believe.. I didn't think.. you wouldn't be.. doing.. okay.."

Ikuto stared at the girl crumpled on the ground while Nagihiko was shocked silent. In a heartbeat, Ikuto ran towards her, kneeling over and held her with all his might.

"You stupid girl! Stupid, stupid girl!" He shouted, not caring that there were onlookers, "Why are you crying? I'm here, so why are you.." His voice broke, and he stopped talking. Amu brought her arms around him and returned his hug, grasping the soft material of his sweater. She cried into his chest while he rocked them back and forth, not caring that her warm tears were soaking through.

"Stay.. Stay.. Stay with me.. Ikuto.. Don't make.. Don't make me go.. I missed you.. I missed you so much. I felt.. I felt like I was going to.. that I was going to.. going to..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Amu," he whispered, his arms around her still crushing her to him, "I'm not going anywhere."

Nagihiko turned away from the reunited, his vision also becoming blurry and his own heart aching. He knew what would be the outcome of their story, full of empty promises, unfulfilled hopes and dreams that just weren't there.

* * *

"Amu-chan, are you awake?" Her amber eyes saw a blurry Nagihiko with a worried expression. Where was..

She sat up immediately, rubbing her eyes and looking around. When the person she was looking for wasn't there, her heart broke all over again. Was that just a dream? There was no way that was a dream, right? Where was he? Where was he?!

"If you're looking for Ikuto-san, he's right here. You fell asleep after crying for two hours." He smiled gently, rubbing her back, "Go back to bed. You look tired and you'll need a lot of rest if you don't want puffy eyes." Getting up from his seat, Nagihiko walked towards the door, "I'm going to give you two some alone time. See you later, Amu-chan, Ikuto-san." The door was shut gently after seeing Ikuto's slight nod and Amu's wave.

She fell back, covering her face and groaning, "Two hours? My stylist is going to kill me. How long have I been asleep?"

"For about three hours."

Amu uncovered her face and turned to Ikuto who had taken Nagihiko's seat on the wooden chair next to her bed, "Were you here this entire time?"

Ikuto smirked, "You kept talking in your sleep though. Something about spaghetti and plastic ducks."

She giggled, hiding her blush underneath the covers, "You liar! I don't talk in my sleep, much less about those things!"

Relieved to see her smile, Ikuto covered her eyes with his palm, "You always talked in your sleep. I just never told you. Now go back to bed. Your maids already have you in your pajamas. You actually slept through a shower. Plus, they dropped you a couple times. Still the heavy sleeper as always, huh, Amu?"

She was silent for a few moments, "..Will you be here when I wake up, Ikuto?"

"I don't think your fiance would like that. We're in your home, and Fujisaki said he was coming home in an hour or so." His voice had a hard tone to it, an edge of jealousy.

"I don't love Tadase, you know that, right?" She asked softly, reaching out and covering his cold hand with her warm one.

Though unsure on the inside, he pulled his infamous smirk, "Of course. After all, I was the one who took you in all those years ago."

"Then... Those things you said that night.."

Becoming aware of where the conversation was going, Ikuto got up abruptly and turned his back on her, "I've got to get going."

Amu turned to lie on her side, hugging herself, "Okay. Good night, Ikuto." _I'm such a stupid girl, getting my hopes up.._

"Good night." And with that, Ikuto left without another gesture, another whisper. Amu knew she shouldn't cry anymore. Her wish to see Ikuto again was granted, so why did she still feel so empty? Why did she feel her heart break all over again? Why was that damn lump forming in her throat again? She swallowed a sob, but her sniffles could be heard. Amu curled into a ball under sheets that felt like ice, hugging her knees to her.

_He didn't love her._

But that was the complete opposite of the truth.

He ached all over and his chest hurt terribly. Ikuto leaned against the wall across the door to her room, replaying everything that had just happened. He had a chance to tell her that it wasn't true, that he loved her more than anything in the world, that he needed her. But he couldn't. The words were stuck in his mouth, his lips sealed, muting him, forbidding those words from escaping.

"I assume you're Ikuto?" The said male turned to see a blond-haired man with soft red eyes. He wasn't smiling, but his expression wasn't threatening, either.

"Hotori Tadase?" He kept his voice low to prevent Amu from knowing he was still here.

"Nice to meet you. Like you guessed, my name is Hotori Tadase. I'm engaged to Hinamori Amu." Ikuto fought the urge to glare at the man. He offered a wry smile instead.

"I know." Seemingly satisfied, Tadase returned his smile and held out a hand.

"I'm aware that Amu is in love with you, but I want to change that. I truly love her, more than you think. I would never say anything to upset her. I would never do anything that would potentially harm her. Even though you're the only one in her heart right now, I believe I have the ability of protecting her, of making her happy. Please allow me to try achieving so, and if I fail after a year of marriage, you are free to claim her as yours." He bowed to Ikuto, the startled man not knowing what to say.

Tadase looked up slightly, "Is that okay?" He sighed in relief after seeing Ikuto's curt nod, "I know what happened today. I'm sorry to have sent her to Nagihiko-san's office. Had I know you were there, I wouldn't have done so. Ah! That's not what I meant. I was originally planning for you and Amu to meet knowing you would see each other so it would be less of a shock. I apologize."

"Ah. It's fine." Her fiance seemed so kind, and Ikuto sighed inwardly knowing that this Hotori Tadase was not someone who had ill intentions, "Thank you for giving me this job offer."

Glad to see the two were acquainted on good terms, Tadase waved it off, "No big deal, I heard you're a very talented violinist. I look forward to hearing your music soon."

They stood in silence until Ikuto excused himself, "I'll be taking my leave now. It was nice meeting you, Hotori-san. I'll be leaving Amu in your care."

"Feel free to come by anytime for dinner. We'll welcome you with open arms." Tadase offered kindly, waving his good bye.

As Ikuto helped himself out their home, his polite expression dropped, eyes downcast. This Tadase was perfect for Amu. The blond was able to provide her anything and loved her even though she only cared about him, a good-for-nothing runaway.

And so he came to a decision, his heart wrenching in pain. Like everything else he had ever said or done, it was for her own good. It was all for her.

"I'll make sure you let go of me, Amu."

_The princess saw the stable boy with another._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Utau and Ikuto are _not _related. Sorry for spoiling some of this chapter, but before anyone goes "WHOAMGLKASJASBDASD!? INCEST?!?!?", **IKUTO AND UTAU ARE NOT RELATED**. I was up all night thinking about how I should end this story, and don't worry, we've another two chapters to go.

This isn't the end. **THIS ISN'T THE END**.

I'm literally frothing at the mouth because I've got so many images, so many ideas in my head I don't know which one to choose! Well, here's another long chapter. I've been getting the hang of writing longer chapters lately. Woohoo for me! ENJOY!

**Next update in 15+ reviews!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Shugo Chara!**

* * *

The sight before Hinamori Amu was one she thought she would never see. It was also one she never wanted to see. One that completely shattered her world, and she silently prayed so harshly, praying that this was only a nightmare and she would wake up and decide to visit him once more in _their _loft. She fought the urge to pinch herself, to scream, to laugh loudly and ask if this was all real or not. She couldn't. Amu was too afraid, afraid of what her response might be.

She stood at the door of their, _her and Ikuto's_, loft, a smile frozen in place. Why, why, why?

Ikuto stood in front of her at the door, expression cold, another girl next to him. One arm was wrapped securely around her waist, and she looked at him with adoring eyes. But then her sweet, seemingly innocently-in-love eyes turned sharp like ice when she glanced at Amu.

"Hinamori Amu?" She all but snarled, "Why are you here? This is _Ikuto's _place. Go back to Hotori Tadase or something." Her deep purple eyes were dark, her lips an angry pout. Even with such a face, she was beautiful. And then noticing what she was wearing, Amu's world, her entire life, seemed to dim, falling apart even more.

The woman's shirt was ruffled, the majority of buttons undone, showing her bra underneath. Her shorts were also unzipped. Ikuto was shirtless and his belt looked to be in the middle of being torn off. The sight implied too many things, and Amu could only look on.

Her voice was lost. Black and white, black and white, black and white. The harsh, harsh silence cut through her skin, deafening her ears. It's a dream, a dream, it's a nightmare, a nightmare. Her heart was racing and she could feel herself sweating. Her hands felt clammy and her ears reddened. But, her smile remained.

Sighing impatiently at Amu, Ikuto glared at her, "What do you want? Is today a holiday where celebrities disturb normal people or something?"

She couldn't cry. She couldn't speak. She couldn't feel anything. She dug her nails into her hand, not feeling the pain. Physical pain meant nothing now that she heard words, words more heartbreaking than that stupid, stupid night. Amu could faintly hear the other girl complain and suggest that they slam the door on her, but his blue, blue eyes never left hers. The ones that masked everything, the ones that told her to go away.

"Look, Hinamori Amu, I don't care that you're pretty or famous or rich. Truth is, no one cares about you, okay? I feel bad for Tadase. He's cute, but he's stuck with a boring, stalker celebrity like you. Just go to Hell and make everyone's life a little easier without all the pointless news about Amu, Amu, Amu, alright?" The blond's harsh words didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Everything was even worse than it was before. It didn't matter, matter, matter.

Smiling snobbishly at the frozen model, the woman next to Ikuto shoved her, hard, and Amu stumbled back, "Hah! A perfect woman? How is someone like _you_ perfect when you can't even speak? You look like a stupid, broken doll! Get up! Tell me off so I can report to _everyone_ that their precious Hinamori Amu is nothing more than a fake! You just look good because you're engaged to someone famous! You stupid bitch! Get up!"

And so she did. Amu slowly got back on her feet, her legs shaking. Her expression was lifeless, but when she looked up at Ikuto, a smile so brilliant formed on her lips. And then she did what she had to do.

Amu kissed him. A gentle, butterfly kiss that felt like it wasn't there at all. But it was, and Ikuto's guilt increased tenfold. Why, why, why, why? She studied his face, his expression, as if searching for some sort of emotion. But there wasn't any, only shock, but that was normal, since people don't normally go around kissing others in front of their significant other. The woman stood, fuming at the sight, and slapped Amu as soon as she was a good two steps away from her boyfriend, not wanting to accidentally hit him instead. She didn't blink. She didn't wince. She just kept right on smiling like a broken smile, a broken, broken smile.

Like her heart.

Amu turned her back to the couple and left ever so slowly, her heels not making a sound. She heard the door slam behind her. Of course that would happen. He wouldn't rush out and hold her in his arms like he did the day before. He wouldn't turn her around and kiss her like he kissed her back then. Everything was pointless, everything was stupid.

Before she knew it, she was out of the loft, out of the building. Air, air, air. Breathe, breathe, breathe.

And all of a sudden, her voice came back, but she couldn't speak. And so did her tears, but she couldn't cry. And everything was moving normally and it wasn't black and white and sound of nearly everything came rushing back to her ears. Her mind replayed everything that woman said, everything that happened, his eyes. His cold, cold eyes. Her kiss, his lack of response.

Nothing, nothing, nothing.

Fumbling with her purse, her hands shook as she took out her cell phone and dialed. She bit her lip, messing up and having to restart. No, no, no! She needed to talk to him, and she needed to before her heart broke and before the tears came flooding and before she started screaming for someone to just -

"_Hello?"_

"Na-na-na-na-nagi-gi-hiko-ku-kun," she whispered, her voice shaking, her vision completely blurred, "I-I-I ne-ne-need y-you to p-p-pick me u-u-u-up."

"_Amu-chan? What's wrong? Where are you? Are you crying?"_

"I-I-I'm o-o-ok-okay, p-p-ple-please c-c-come t-to h-h-his l-l-loft." Oh no, oh no, oh no. She couldn't let her tears go in front of all these people. This place was filled with happy memories, Amu couldn't spoil that by crying. No, no, no. This was their place, her only home. Her real home.

"_Ikuto's loft? I'm coming, stay right where you are." _He sounded genuinely concerned, worry evident in his voice. Amu smiled through her glassy eyes, so, so, so happy to have someone. But then she thought of_ him _and _her_ and it hit her.

He really didn't need her anymore. He really didn't want her anymore. He really didn't love her. He had someone else, and she would only be more of a nuisance if she continued to cling onto him. So what was the point?

Amu laughed bitterly at her own question. When was there ever a point? Everything was for him. Her reason for existing was for him. That was the goddamn point, but he didn't understand that. Her world turned black, hearing the screech of a car and the a door slam. She could hear a male voice call her name, and she could only hope it was Ikuto.

* * *

"What's the matter with you, Ikuto-kun? You look troubled. Is it because of that stupid whore? Come on, forget about her and let's go back to what we were doing!" The two were sitting on their bed, Ikuto on the edge, his face covered. Worried, Utau removed his hands and cupped his face.

"That's enough, Utau. I think she's gone." His monotone voice rang out, eyes focused on the wall behind Utau.

Utau sighed, hands retreating. She knew everything about the two from the loft landlord, Amakawa Tsukasa. Nearly heartbroken at their story, Utau promised Ikuto to be there whenever he needed her and would assist him in anything. She had harbored a small, unrequited love for him, but seeing how hard he fell for this Hinamori Amu, she backed off. They never actually did anything, but she secretly loved how she was implied to be his girlfriend.

But the way a top model and actress like Hinamori Amu crumpled nearly made her want to wash her mouth with soap after spitting out the words she was told to say.

She got off the bed, hands on either side of her hips, "I don't get you. If you love her so much, why did you make her see you with me?"

"You know why."

Ikuto didn't even look at her, his hands clasped together. He only thought about Amu, and his lips were still warm, the feel of her lips lingering. It was only for a second, but he had felt so much. That kiss meant so much. So, so many feelings. It broke his heart over and over and over again until it was dust and floated all away.

So much hope, so much love.

_Do you still love me? I still love you. Do you long for me? I long for you. Don't you need me? I need you._

And it wretched his heart, throwing him into a pit of guilt, of regret. But it was all for her, it was all for her. It killed him to be with another woman, even if was only pretend, when he was still very much in love with her. All for Amu, all for Amu. There was never once another reason. The phone rang. He and Utau exchanged a look, surprised. Aside from Tsukasa, no one ever called, and he was out of town. Ikuto picked up the phone, Utau listening intently.

"Hel-"

"_IKUTO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" _Ikuto winced, moving his ear away from the phone.

"Who is this?"

"_YOUR FUCKING MANAGER. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" _Ikuto blinked, unable to recognize the angered and near screaming voice of Fujisaki Nagihiko.

"_ANSWER ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HER?! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON MAKING HER CRY AND SUCCEEDING EVERY SINGLE TIME?!" _His voice was raw with anger. Ikuto sighed, running his fingers through his midnight blue locks.

"I did it for her own good. She needs to forget about me." He immediately regretted his answer. Ikuto could literally feel the fuming aura of his manager through the phone.

"_HOW IS IT FOR HER OWN GOOD WHEN WHAT YOU DID MADE HER.. OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO HER AND TELL HER THE TRUTH WHEN YOU COME BY MY OFFICE TOMORROW OR I'LL FUCKING BEAT YOU. GOT IT?" _And then, for a slight moment, Ikuto heard his manager talking in a much softer, calmer voice, _"Amu, don't worry, it'll be fine. Don't cry, please don't cry. Please Amu-chan, I'm here now, so don't cry like that. Please.." _

He heard a click, and that was that. He set down the phone, and just stood there, feeling the prick of another needle of regret.

"That was your manager? What do you think might have happened? Is Amu okay? Oh God, I feel so terrible right now.."

Ikuto turned to look at Utau, his expression broken. Utau felt something inside her wrench, seeing him like that. She pulled him into an embrace, hugging him with all her might, as if wanting to squeeze out all the hurt and sad inside of him, "It's okay."

Her hug was never returned, and the two stood, waiting for the other to break the silence.

* * *

The classical red door was opened before Ikuto had the chance to knock. Nagihiko, his manager, glared at him with immense anger. His bright, auburn eyes were dark and had no glint of sympathy whatsoever. Ikuto could feel worry bubble inside him. He had made her cry thousands of times now, what was so different, so wrong this time? And then he saw, all color draining from his face.

Amu was seated stiffly in a wooden chair that seemed to have been altered for her comfort. Her radiance was gone, her skin sickly pale aside from her puffy, red eyes, and her hair was a mess. But her eyes, her eyes. They looked so dead with never-ending streaks of tears. Her lips seemed to be moving, as if they were murmuring something to herself.

"What are you doing? Apologize to her. Apologize and tell her it was all fake and tell her the truth." Nagihiko commanded, his voice hoarse, probably from the shouting. Ikuto swallowed and walked towards the fallen angel.

"Amu?"

Perking up immediately at the sound of his voice, she smiled happily, "Hello, Ikuto-onii-chan! How are you today?" She reached out her arms, as if asking for a hug.

_Ikuto-onii-chan? _"Why are you talking like that, Amu?" He ignored her want for a hug, but her arms stayed in place, her smile.

"You were so kind to me when I was a little kid, so I thought you would love me again if I was a little kid. Isn't that true, Ikuto-onii-chan?" Ikuto took a step back, shaking.

"Stop calling me that! That's not true, Amu! Snap out of it, I never liked you, even when you were a kid! Grow up already!" He couldn't say it. He couldn't tell her. He felt Nagihiko grasp his arm, but he stayed still, refusing to move from his spot until Amu understood his words.

Her smile dropped a little bit, becoming sad, her ever so bright, ever so untainted eyes dimming, "I guess Amu-chan did something bad to anger you, huh, Ikuto-onii-chan?" She looked up at him, tears still falling, "What did Amu-chan do? Amu-chan wants to die. If Amu-chan makes Ikuto-onii-chan so angry, then Amu-chan wants to die."

"You see? You see, you jerk?" Nagihiko shouted, pulling Ikuto to face him, a fist formed as if to strike him, "Ever since yesterday, all she's been talking about is wanting to die because of you! Because of your stupid decisions! WHY CAN'T YOU TELL HER THE TRUTH!? SHE'S SO SHOCKED SHE CAN'T EVEN WALK! I HAD TO CARRY HER OVER HERE OUT OF THE COMFORT OF HER OWN HOME TODAY, SNEAKING OUT AND LYING TO MY FRIEND AND HER FIANCE, JUST SO YOU CAN APOLOGIZE!"

"IF YOU KNOW I'M SUCH A USELESS PIECE OF SHIT, WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE THINGS WORK BETWEEN ME AND THAT STUPID GIRL!?" Ikuto felt rage coursing through ever vein of his body.

"SHE'S NOT A FUCKING STUPID GIRL, YOU JACKASS! SHE'S BRILLIANT, SHE'S BEAUTIFUL, AND SHE SURE AS HELL DOESN'T DESERVE SOMEONE WHO MAKES HER CRY ALL THE TIME!" And this time, he did punch Ikuto, sending him falling to the ground, clutching his bruising cheek, "BUT ALL SHE EVER TALKS ABOUT IS YOU, ALL SHE EVER THINKS ABOUT IS YOU, SO WHY DON'T YOU BE A LITTLE GRATEFUL AND RETURN HER FUCKING FEELINGS IF YOU LOVE HER TOO?!"

But even in the midst of their heated argument, Nagihiko dropped to his knees, head bowed before Ikuto, "Please.. Stop making her cry.." His voice was broken, and Ikuto could see the rain fall from where his eyes were, drenching the carpet.

"Ikuto-onii-chan, why are you on the ground?" Her soft voice called.

Black and white, black and white, black and white. Air, air, air, pink, breathe, wait, stop, don't go.

Finally, he got up and made a beeline for Amu, her dazed expression paining him. He gazed at her, her weak image still beautiful in his mind. She smiled at him, her entire being lightening up, and he smiled too. He took her hand in his, and leaned forward, kissing the top of her head.

"Amu, if you don't want Ikuto-onii-chan to be unhappy, please smile. Please continue to shine. Please continue to climb your way up. Please be happy. Please do all the things that you talked about when we were both young. Save the poor, help the old and frail. Go meet Kukai. Marry a prince. Ikuto-onii-chan isn't angry with you, so please.." He smiled into her hair, loving her scent of faint strawberries, "Don't cry anymore." She blinked, silent, staring at their hands intertwined.

Ikuto could hear his manager's slight sobs behind him, and he turned, letting go of Amu's hand in the process, to face his crouching position on the cold, hard floor. Smirking, he bent over, tapping his back, "Hey, manager, don't look so pathetic when you cry."

"S-S-Shut up," he grumbled, his purple hair hiding his face. Before Ikuto could tease him more, he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He faced Amu with questioning eyes.

"Ikuto, will you answer one last thing? Please tell me the truth." The dead, dim eyes were now determined. She waited patiently for his slight nod and continued.

"Do you love me?"

Black and white, black and white, black and white. Pink, pink, blue, white, air, air, breathe.

Ikuto stiffened at the question and he could hear the sobs and sniffles from his manager cease. His voice caught in his throat, the battle within himself was over.

"No, Amu. Not like that." It was the answer she was expecting, but she felt relieved knowing he didn't hate her. Her broken smile surfaced once more, and she took his hand in hers, placing it on her heart.

He stayed still, biting his tongue. Why did he have to lie again? Why? Oh, yes, Hotori Tadase. Love isn't selfish, and he was willing to do anything, to say anything, to bring her happiness. To give her things she deserved.

After a long silence, Nagihiko long forgotten, and Amu finally spoke.

"I see. Well, I thought so. Why would someone so mature, so chiseled like you, love someone like me? I'm sorry about yesterday, bothering you and your girlfriend like that. I've caused you a lot of trouble, it seems. So, Ikuto.." That smile. That stupid, stupid, heartbreaking smile that seemed to shatter even the tiniest, microscopic piece of what was left of his stupid, stupid heart.

The words that left her mouth were the ones he had wished for, ones he anticipated for. But for some odd reason, his mouth went dry and his world shattered. It was what he was hoping for, why he had done all he did and why he had said all those words. So why..?

"I'll stop loving you."

* * *

**A/N: **I haven't written a end author's note in a long while, but I feel the need to. I'm well aware that Nagihiko was a little out of character, but having Tadase yell and scream seemed even more out of it. Plus, Nagihiko and Amu are best friends, and seeing how Nagihiko's character is, he'd be the type to lash out at anyone who hurts her. So, sorry for somewhat ruining his character in this chapter, but I do hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Wow! So many reviews! I'm touched, guys. Really. Thank you for all your support and here's chapter 9! Sorry for the long wait. I was suffering a bit from writer's block, so I apologize profusely if this chapter did not meet your expectations. Well, we've got one more chapter to go and that's that. Another project completed.

Once again, thank you! Please enjoy!

Next update will be in **15+ **reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Shugo Chara!**

**

* * *

**

Ikuto sat silently in the warmth of his loft, of _their _loft, watching the rain fall, a hand clutching a small, hard object. It was late fall, a sea of golden and red leaves covering the street and sidewalks, allowing only a little of the worn pavement to peek through. As always, a busy line of cars were stuck in traffic and the faded chatter of people in the streets below could be heard. Despite the crowded life below, Ikuto felt empty, focusing solely on the clouds, clouds so weak and gray, the heavens above crying endless tears. Though his expression seemed stoic, he couldn't help but compare himself to those dull, weeping clouds.

"_I'll stop loving you."_

From that day on, Amu had stopped talking to him whenever they bumped into each other when she visited Nagihiko. She was polite to him and didn't ignore him completely, but it pained him. His heart broke when he saw her smile a different smile. One without love, without care, without concern. One that said, "Hello, stranger."

It was what he wanted, wasn't it? For her to get over him, for her to stop needing him, for her to stop wanting him, so she could finally turn to the real knight in shining armor. Hotori Tadase and Hinamori Amu were to be wed in two weeks after the premiere of her movie, a ceremony he was invited to, one that anyone else would be excited about. But, the thought of her in a beautiful white dress, her face veiled, hands clutching a bouquet of flowers to be with another man struck a chord in his heart. And it hurt, it hurt so bad he wanted to scream.

Ikuto loosened his fist, relieved from the sharpness of the object within it. And then he opened it completely, revealing the beautiful, cursed ring with the pretty hearts and pretty jewels and pretty word.

_Smile._

He inwardly wondered which one of them would be telling the other to do so in this situation. Even a blind man could tell he was far from happy, far from smiling, whereas his beautiful, beautiful princess was getting married. She would be smiling, her face serene.

He traced a finger over the engraved letters, remembering that brilliant, happy smile of hers when she had received the ring. He remembered her laughs, her giggles at the amusement park. He remembered the way her lips had felt against his that night, only a few moments before she was swept off her feet by another.

The way she used to smile adoringly at him would be given to another. The way she would hug him gently when he didn't get as much money after a long day at work would be given to another. The way she used to chide him about not wearing a jacket when going out on a cold day would be given to another. The ray of hope that he had literally found in front of him would be taken away and nothing scared him more.

But that little drop of sunlight, the fallen angel, his piece of heaven, of hope and love, was going to be in good hands. He felt a little better knowing that fact, but now he was alone, more alone than he ever was.

* * *

"Everything can change in a matter of minutes, in a matter of days." Her voice was loud and clear, a smile evident. She offered a hand to be held to the main male character, Tsukiyomi Yoru. They were on set and completing one of the last scenes of their movie. "But.." Her smile widened, becoming brighter, strong, determined, "For you, my feelings will stay forever."

"Cut!" An enthusiastic voice of the director, Tsumugu, was heard as well as the chatter of relieved voices.

Amu sighed, plopping on the ground, fanning herself. It was already six hours into filming, two of those included moving sets and changing the setting. Her voice was becoming hoarse and her throat felt a bit sore. It was cold, but she was sweating from the amount of emotion she had nearly killed herself to display, the forced smiles taking its toll.

"Here you go, Amu-chan!"

She looked up, a water bottle in her face. She accepted it gratefully and flashed the young boy a true, radiant smile, "Thanks, Yoru." He had a toothy grin plastered on his face, blushing slightly and scratching his head. He took a seat next to her, whipping out the script book and was completely absorbed into it, mouthing the words to himself.

Tsukiyomi Yoru was an aspiring actor only the ripe age of 18, his personalities able to be bent at will. He was an easy going guy with messy, blue hair and mischievous yellow-brown eyes. He and Amu had become great friends during their time together and worked hard to represent a couple who couldn't be.

"I'm glad that this story has a happy ending." Yoru said brightly, snapping Amu out her thoughts, "They go through a lot, but they end up together in the end. True love will prevail!"

Amu smiled gently at his naïve words, biting her lip, "Yeah.." She fiddled with the cap of the water bottle, trying not to think about _him_. She imagined blond hair and kind, red eyes in a sharp tuxedo. He would smile warming at her as she walked down that aisle, blushing shyly and looking away. She imagined the stunning white dress she was to wear and the bouquet of hydrangeas she would later throw into a crowd of unwed women. Getting married was supposed to be something happy, something that would bring that extra pound in a girl's heart, so why wasn't she feeling anything? Why did she only feel a disgusting wrench of her heart?

Her mind may have been thinking about Tadase, but her heart, her broken, broken heart only yearned for Ikuto. Though she may have told him that she would stop loving him, there was no way to stop. There was absolutely no way to stop, and Amu came to a conclusion that she would rather die loving him than live without him. Every time she passed by him when she was in Nagihiko's company's building, she nearly killed herself trying to refrain from hugging him to her and telling him that it wasn't true, that she still loved him. That she still needed him.

But her mind reeled when she saw him with his indifferent expression, his cold demeanor when they met. So, she remained polite to him, only talking when she had to so she wouldn't annoy him or irritate him.

"Amu-chan?" Yoru waved a hand in Amu's face, her dazed expression worrying him, "Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just.. thinking of the movie," she said, smiling lightly, "I'm okay." It was somewhat true, since the movie was a little bit like her situation. She wondered if it would end the same way, with the two united and finally together. Maybe her feelings could somehow get to Ikuto to love her. To love her as a woman, not as a little sister or just a friend. She shook her head, lowering her gaze, her hands clasped. She already told him she'd stop loving him, and she wasn't one to go back on her words. Plus, he already had a girlfriend.

And then she heard his voice. His words that snapped her out of her childish mental breakdown. She'd listen to them, obey them like she always did.

"_Don't cry."_

"Amu!" She heard her finace call her name, standing up and looking around for his slim physique. Nagihiko was next to him as they made their way to where she and Yoru were sitting, their lips in a proud smile.

"Good job, Amu-chan," Nagihiko said brightly as Amu braced herself for a hug from Tadase, "We heard that today was a huge success, like always." He put an arm around her shoulder after she pulled away politely from the blond.

Amu giggled, blushing at the compliment, "No, I've had some off days.. It's all thanks to Yoru-kun. His professional aura inspires me!" She gestured over to Yoru who got up and laughed slightly at her comment, looking away.

"I'm flattered. Is _the _Hinamori Amu complimenting _me_?"

"Of course! I'm not that special anyway, and we're friends! Plus, I'm telling the truth. You're really good at acting! I should learn from you!" She poked his cheek playfully.

Tadase and Nagihiko smiled at the scene between two friends, glad that Amu seemed to be acting normal. It was good to see her laugh and smile again after she had nearly cried for days, refusing to eat or sleep, but working all the same. They both wondered if she was really over Ikuto. She always found a way to dodge any question that was related to him and didn't show any sign of remorse, any sign of heartbreak whenever she was with him.

"Should we get Ikuto?" Tadase whispered to his purple-haired companion. The violinist was more than a few steps away from them, leaning against a wall with an indifferent expression, like always. Tadase wanted the two to talk and chat happily, unlike all the other times that they had met. Though he himself hadn't seen any of the reunions, the state Amu was in after was never positive and even the ever so calm Nagihiko was angry.

Fujisaki Nagihiko gave a slight nod, turning away to retrieve the young man.

"Where's Nagihiko-kun going?" Amu asked, frozen in a position where one hand clutched Yoru's wrist who's connecting hand seemed to be attempting to push Amu's face and her other in Yoru's grasp, preventing her from poking his forehead.

Tadase chuckled at the sight, "He forgot something."

* * *

"Ikuto, go meet Amu." His voice was firm, commanding even. His arms were folded as he stared at Ikuto's sitting form warily.

Ikuto sighed, not moving so much of an inch from his place, "It's too troublesome."

"I never knew it was a chore to meet with the one you love," Nagihiko said sarcastically, bending over to grasp his violinist's shoulder, "Come on."

Groaning inwardly, Ikuto got up, shaking Nagihiko's hand off his shoulder. The action caused something to drop out his pocket, and before he could do anything, his manager had swiped the small object from the concrete ground. He studied the precious jewelery in his palm, looking up at Ikuto in surprise.

"A ring? Is it for Amu?" His expression softened, voice kind with a tinge of sympathy.

"It was already hers." Ikuto looked away, a hard edge to his tone, "She just didn't take it."

"Ikuto?" Both men turned to the soft voice that came from behind them. Amu stood, looking a bit breathless, "Oh, and Nagihiko-kun. I was looking for you. What's Ikuto doing here?"

Nagihiko quickly grabbed Ikuto's open hand, dropping the ring into his grasp. He turned back to Amu, talking fast, "Ah, umm.. Ah! Tadase needs me!" He ran off, leaving the two alone. They both stared, bewildered at how fast he had gotten away from them. Amu sighed, a wry smile crossing her lips.

"What?" Ikuto looked questioningly at her, "Why are you sighing?"

"So mean.. Leaving me here with you.." Her voiced trailed off. She shook her head and sat down next to him, "It's nothing."

Shrugging at her lack of an explanation, Ikuto returned to his seat on the cold, hard ground. The two just sat there in silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

"So.. How's your girlfriend?" Amu couldn't help asking, trying to hide the burning jealousy in her voice. She struggled to keep from asking her endless questions. Where did you meet? How did you find someone so pretty? Have you kissed her? Held her?

Ikuto wondered how he should reply. Technically, the two weren't going out in the first place, but he wanted Amu to think that he was in love with another if he wanted her to stop thinking about him.

But then again, she had said that she would stop loving him. His heart froze a little bit after thinking about her words again.

"We broke up."

Amu let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding, "I see. You know Ikuto.." She couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to tell him. She had to.

"I lied." Her voice trembled, her heart sped up, and the number of possible answers that he could give were deafening her mind. She was scared.

On the other hand, Ikuto turned to look at Amu, eyes wide, his mouth just a little open. He fought back a smile, relief flooding over his being. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, and tell her that he was so glad, so happy that she loved him still. That he felt so alone and only wanted, only needed her by his side to light up his entire world.

"Ikuto?" She asked, anxious of what he might say next. But he remained silent, looking away from her big, big eyes that threatened to break all over again. Instead, Ikuto moved a hand, placing it on top hers. She looked the other way too, a large smile gracing her features. Her fingers intertwined with his, tightly. His little gesture said a thousand words, but Amu was afraid to believe. She couldn't get her hopes up. Her smile dropped as negative thoughts overwhelmed her.

Was it out of pity? Out of sympathy? He couldn't love her. He wasn't even looking at her. Was she not pretty enough? Was she not as good as that beautiful, beautiful blond girl? Was she a pain in his eyes? Why wasn't he looking at her?

Impossible, impossible, impossible, useless, useless, useless. Someone so grown up wouldn't waste their time on an immature girl like her. And so she continued to hold his hand, her heart cracking just a little bit. She took advantage of their little moment, leaning against him, his face still turned away.

And while she thought of a billion things, Ikuto only thought of her, remembering how to smile.

But he had to stop. He couldn't do this. She was getting married and here he was, doing things that could possibly ruin everything. Loving her was taboo, a forbidden fruit he had accidentally taken a bite out of. Why was it so hard, so heartbreaking? Why did everything turn out like this?

Letting go of her hand, he turned to look at Amu, her eyes closed but pained. Ikuto gently moved so that she sat up straight. He inwardly shuddered at how cold his shoulder had become after her warmth had left, but shook it off, cursing his stupid actions, his stupid decisions. He stood up, dusting his pants slightly.

"You should go back to Tadase." Ikuto kept his tone cold, trying to get her back away, to keep their distance. He didn't make another regrettable choice that risked having her somehow break off the wedding. It would ruin her public image, and he, after all, pushed her away just so she would be happy.

"You're so cruel.." Amu whispered, sitting still, "You know exactly how I feel, so why..?"

Ignoring her question, Ikuto stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking away. Immediately, Amu got up and bit her lip, frustrated.

"I love you, Ikuto! Even though you don't love me back, you can at least say something!" She wasn't crying. No, she had to keep strong. Amu had to get her words across, her feelings understood, even if they weren't going to be returned.

He turned around slowly with a bored expression, "I don't feel like it. Just go back to Tadase already. He's probably worried about you."

"Why are you always talking about Tadase?!" She fought the urge to scream, "I've told you before I don't love him! I don't care that he might be worried! I don't care about anything except for you! Everything I do, it's for you! Everything!" Amu felt warm, salty tears well in her eyes, but she was held on, strong, her determination taking over any other pain, any heartbreak she felt, "I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you! How many times must I say it to get you to understand?! Do you know how much it hurts me when you-"

Ikuto covered her mouth with a hand in a matter of seconds, his eyes sharp. He moved his face close to hers, glaring menacingly into her wide, tear-filled eyes. They narrowed back at him as if challenging him, daring him to say hurtful words that shot her down like always.

Was this girl stupid? Could her thick skull not comprehend that it was the same for him? Could she not think of all the times they shared, the feelings he allowed only her to see written all over his face? Could she not see that he was completely and utterly in love with her? That he did everything for her?

Of course not. And knowing that fact, he had taken advantage of it and just thrown her out of his life and into one that was much, more glorious.

It was better that way.

He uncovered her mouth, their eyes never once leaving the other's. Finally breaking away, Amu sighed and looked away. Her tears fell more rapidly, but her eyes were narrowed, her lips in an ugly frown. She just couldn't understand him. He was an unreadable book while she blurted out everything. They were so different, so, so different.

"You tell me to be happy. You tell me not to cry. You tell me to indulge in my success. How can I be happy if you're not with me? How can I not cry when you say all those hurtful things, when you do all these things that confuse me all over again? How can I indulge in this pointless fame when things are as it is?" She pushed him with all her might, her weak strength not budging him an inch, "You call me a stupid girl, and I know I am! But why do you pretend you don't know that I love you?! Why do you act so cold towards me now?!" Her voice was shrill, questioning, demanding.

Why, why, why, why?

Why couldn't her life be like the movie? Going through the hardships together, understanding each other with nothing able to get in between the two. The ideal "true love". The happy "true love" everyone seemed to believe in.

Ikuto held her wrists, preventing them from hitting him. His stoic expression never once changed, and Amu gave up. She pulled her hands away from his grasp, turning around. She dropped her head, laughing softly.

"Am I really that unimportant to you, Ikuto? Do I really not matter to you anymore, Ikuto? Am I just a stranger to you?" The lack of response she received only made her tears overflow even more, completely blinding her. Her strong demeanor dropped, and she fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

"Why can't you just love me?"

He walked away slowly, torn at the sight of her crying once more because of him. He looked up at the sky, graying with clouds. The pitter-patter of rain began to fall, slowly becoming heavy. Ikuto gulped, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. Clenching his teeth and tightening his fists, he steadily made his way away from her.

And so she cried and cried and cried into her hands, the rain drenching her body. The rain mixed with her tears, rolling off her cheeks and dripping down her chin. Everything seemed to stop, frozen in place, with only the rain and the sound of her quiet sobs to be heard.

"_Everything can change in a matter of minutes, in a matter of days. But, for you, my feelings will stay forever."_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **The final chapter, at long last. Thank you all for your support, and even though it hasn't reached 15+ reviews, this is my gift for all of you who reviewed every chapter with positive reviews that made my day. I'm very happy to have you guys as my readers, and I hope you'll stick with me through my other upcoming projects.

Thank you all so much, and please enjoy and review if you can!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **Shugo Chara **or its characters, including Tsumugu, Midori, and Ami (Amu's family in the real production).

* * *

Amu smiled weakly at the enormous mirror in front of her, shifting her feet slightly. Her reflection slightly sickened her.

"Hinamori-san, please don't move. I don't want to accidentally prick you." Tsumugu, the director of _Reverie_, had offered Amu a free dress of her choice at his wife's shop, which coincidentally was of wedding dresses. The kind woman of dark, chestnut locks was now adjusting a breathtaking gown she had picked out.

It was to be the ideal wedding, every girl, old or young, dreamed of. A perfect prince, a perfect dress, the perfect crowd, the most beautiful and wondrous church. And on top of that, both bride and groom lived a life filled with money and positive fame. But even so, everything was wrong. It was so, so, so wrong. Because the perfect prince wasn't _her _perfect prince, the perfect dress was one she picked out randomly, and the perfect crowd was filled with strangers and people who only cared about getting on their good side.

A month had passed with fall finally giving into the cold and biting winter. It was now late December, time going by so slowly Amu thought she was going to go insane. Ever since that day, it was a whirlwind of events. The planning, the shopping, the last shooting hauls. All of it without Ikuto by her side. She didn't even need him to talk to her. All Amu wanted was at least see him, even if he was a dozen steps ahead of her with his back turned to her.

But he wasn't there.

"Hinamori-san, are you alright?" Amu looked down at the pretty woman gazing at her with soft, concern eyes. She flashed a reassuring smile, nodding.

"I'm completely fine. I'm sorry to trouble you with adjusting this dress. I've always been told that I'm a little too short.." Her laugh was tired, weak. Her facade was falling apart rapidly, and Amu wasn't sure if she could even hold out until the wedding, much less a year of it.

Midori sighed, shaking her head. She shrugged and sat back, needles in hand, "You're probably the only customer who isn't happy about getting married. What's wrong? We only met two weeks ago, but you can talk to me if you're feeling down. Are you nervous about getting married?"

Amu didn't know how to respond. She didn't know how Midori would respond if she told her that she didn't actually love Tadase. Amu didn't know how to tell her that she needed, that she wanted, a man who would never return her feelings. Swallowing a small lump that formed in her throat, she merely nodded.

"I'm just nervous."

Midori gave the bride-to-be a sidelong glance, clearly not taking her answer. It hurt her to see a girl so beautiful, so talented, unhappy. She had everything, but why did she look so lonely? Midori could tell she was trying to hid it, but the heart wrenching emotion was evident in her pure, yellow brown eyes.

"You know, Amu-chan," she tried, assuming a friendly suffix, "my daughter Ami adores you. She says that you're the prettiest and that she wants to be just like you. That you're prettiest when you smile, so she always smiles, even when she scrapes her knees or gets a cut. So, won't you be happy?"

Amu was touched. For the first time in 17 years of being an abandoned child, a motherly figure reached out to her, even if she just met her two weeks prior. The lack of a family she had was filled with just this woman. And all of a sudden, she felt so comfortable around her and the words, words that she's always wished to say, threatened to roll off her tongue in a matter of seconds.

"Amu-chan, won't you tell me what's wrong?"

And so Amu took a step off the small stool she was standing on and sat on her knees. Her guard had fallen apart, and she felt her lips tremble, her vision a blur. She rested her head on Midori's shoulder who busied herself by running her fingers through Amu's long, pink hair, the other rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I don't love him." She whispered.

"And why is that?" Midori thought as much, feeling her tears soak through her shirt, not minding one bit.

"It's impossible for me to love another man, Midori-san. Ever since I was a small girl, I've always admired Ikuto. He saved me. When I imagine living the rest of my life without him beside me, I feel that I would rather die." Her tears prickled her skin. She was tired of crying, tired of sobbing, of feeling her shoulders shake and her speech so stuttered with hurt. Tired of the nightmares, the dreams, the thought of the future without the one she truly loved.

"I've seen his every expression, his every side. His sleeping face and when he smiles. When he laughs and when he's angry. When he got irritated at Kuukai, when he scolded me. I've seen him when he never got a call from a job he tried out for and his tired form when he came home from work. I can remember his wonderful stance when he played his violin. I've seen him happy, I've seen him sad. But even so, even through all those painful memories, I still can't let go of him."

"And throughout all those years of being by his side, I thought he felt the same! He held me, gave me precious things I didn't ask for, and even kissed me! He was always there to comfort me and whisper soothing words into my ear when I was troubled. But I was wrong, wrong, wrong, and now, everything has gone haywire! I'm living a life I don't want, supposedly in love with a man I don't need, and showered with admiration when they should be glaring at me, hating me for taking such things for granted! I don't need all this stuff, I only want him!"

Unable to fight anymore, she cried and cried. They were so hoarse, so filled with hurt and heartbreak even Midori felt her eyes brim with tears. She continued to pat the crying girl's back, whispering reassuring words to her.

"It's okay. Don't worry, it'll all be okay. Everything will be fine, so keep believing, ne, Amu-chan?"

But nothing was okay. Nothing was ever okay. Everything was wrong, wrong, wrong.

The princess didn't love the prince, but the stable boy didn't understand.

* * *

And before everyone knew it, it was the day of the premiere of Hinamori Amu's movie, _Reverie_. It was Christmas day, the day where children woke up to an exciting morning and rushed down the stairs to meet the brightly wrapped presents underneath a lit up tree without a second thought. The day where people would stay in the comfort of their own home, celebrating in their own little traditional ways.

Fujisaki Nagihiko leaned against the wooden door of Ikuto's loft. He was dressed in a tux, his arms folded. His expression was that of frustration, glaring a hole into Ikuto who was lying lazily on a couch.

"Aren't you going to come see Amu's movie?" His voice was calm, but Ikuto could hear the tinge of anger, of disappointment. It was a tone he had heard Nagihiko use on him many times, and his response wasn't any different.

"No."

Nagihiko immediately made a beeline towards Ikuto, pulling his shirt by his collar, forcing him to sit up, "You're always talking about wanting her to be happy, but instead, you break her heart and do the exact opposite. You _are_ going to her movie premiere. You _are _going to smile at her and talk to her and make her feel happy. You _are _going to drop your stupid little act to push her away."

Ikuto remained indifferent and bored at Nagihiko's aggressiveness, "You're Hotori Tadase's best friend, so why do you want me to tell her the truth? You know what will happen, and they're getting married tomorrow."

Narrowing his eyes, Nagihiko's voice remained very, very calm, but his anger reflected in his eyes. He let go of Ikuto's shirt, "I prefer seeing my best friend happy knowing that you love her rather than her crying at her own wedding thinking that you don't. I hope that you do realize Tadase is only giving her a year and will be completely out of the picture if she doesn't come to love him during that time. We both know it's not going to happen."

Sighing, Ikuto got up, kneeling down to pick up a pair of shoes, "Fine, fine, I'll go. But I'm not talking to her."

Looking him over, Nagihiko raised an eyebrow. He was satisfied, knowing the blue haired fellow would give in, but..

"You're going to a movie premiere in _that_?" Ikuto looked over at him, a questioning look in his eyes.

"What?"

"You do _not _show up at a movie premiere with many, many celebrities dressed in a hoodie, a band tee, and jeans, even if you're on drugs. Don't you have a suit?" Nagihiko folded his arms once more. He was glad that Ikuto finally gave in and decided to go, but seriously.

"Don't you have any common sense?"

"With an income like mine, do you honestly think I would go out and buy a suit when I have no formal parties to attend? Manager, I'm sorry to tell you, but that _is _common sense." Ikuto smirked sarcastically, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

Nagihiko smiled, a dark, malicious aura filling the room, "Then let's go get you a suit, I-ku-to-san." He grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the building.

The sky was already darkening, but not enough for the pretty stars to light the sky. The winds blew a frosty cold, but even so, a large crowd of people, ready with cameras of all sorts and sizes, stood outside a building. Lights were all over the place. Everything looked lively despite the cold, harsh weather. A blood red carpet was set at the entrance, rolled down to where limousine doors would open, a little trail of fame for the brilliantly rich people within the car to follow.

"And here's our star, our perfect woman, the most beautiful girl out there, Hinamori Amu! And next to her is her knight in shining armor, manager Hotori Tadase!" Fans from all over squealed, shouting their names, trying to push their way past the crowd and waving their hands equipped with a pen and paper. Some boos were heard from jealous boys in love with Amu and crazed girls who adored the princely figure next to the pink-haired girl. Ignoring the hate, Tadase smiled kindly at the crowd, waving, with Amu following his actions. They walked side by side, their arms hooked together, waving and smiling all the while. As they reached the entrance of the building, another limousine had arrived.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko and his longtime girlfriend Mashiro Rima have arrived! And, what's this? Another guest?" Amu turned around to greet Nagihiko and Rima, a fellow actress, but she fell silent when she saw who else had tagged along with them.

Ikuto, sharp in a suit, walked silently behind the couple with a cold expression, never once looking at newfound fans. Nagihiko turned slightly, whispering harshly with a grin still plastered on his face.

"Smile, Ikuto. Just smile."

"Whatev-" Ikuto grunted when he felt his manager elbow him, and complied, pulling a weak, irritated smile.

When they finally reached where Amu and Tadase stood, the blond haired prince smiled warmly at his friends, "Good evening, Mashiro-san, Nagihiko-kun. And how are you, Ikuto-san? It's been a while."

Ikuto gave a slight nod, turning over to look at Amu while the other three began to chat. She was staring at him with a slight blush and startled eyes.

"What?"

She turned even redder, looking away, "It's just that I've never seen you in a suit." She fiddled with her fingers, biting her glossed lips.

"I didn't have a choice. Nagihiko made me." At the sound of his name, Nagihiko stopped talking to Tadase for a moment, whacking his violinist's head. He turned to Amu, his tone pleading.

"His outfit was atrocious! Honestly!" Amu laughed softly at the scene before it. She was glad that they were on good terms, that Ikuto wasn't alone.

Tadase chuckled and opened the door, warmth escaping the building, "Shall we go in?" The four silently agreed, nodding, and entered. Behind them were many other celebrities, all waiting to see this well-anticipated movie by the so called "world's most beautiful woman".

The room dimmed, the screen before the audience of friends and strangers brightening. A happy tune rang out, quick and warm, telling a story that began without fear, without worries. Nagihiko smiled at the beginning song while people whispered, amazed at the wonderful violin piece. He nudged Ikuto slightly, who in return scoffed and looked away, a slight blush tinging his features.

And then there she was.

Hinamori Amu's face poked out of an open window, staring at the streets below, a bored expression on her face. All of a sudden, she felt a spray of water hit her face. She gasped, startled, and glared at the young man with a hose in hand, grinning sheepishly.

"_Sorry."_

Amu looked on with glassy eyes, her mouth set in a small smile. And so it was a start of another love story, one that was so similar to hers, but one with a completely different ending. She heard the rustle of someone getting up, and she looked to her side. Ikuto was making his way out of the theater.

She got up immediately, following Ikuto, apologizing all the while to the people who were blocked from the screen. After what felt like a million years of frustrated whispers and subtle apologies, Amu had made her way out of the audience, staring at the black door Ikuto had exited from. She took a deep breath and pushed it open.

Her unprepared face was instantly met with the cold of the winter night. She blinked rapidly, trying to keep her eyes moist. Looking around, she finally spotted Ikuto who was already on the other side of a wide, frosted street.

All was quiet, all was calm. There was only the occasional change in red, green, and yellow of a stoplight and holiday decorations. No cars could be heard, and even the loud, roaring crowds of people who wanted to meet the celebrities attending had gone home. Everyone was in the comfort of their home, celebrating a happy holiday.

"Ikuto!" She called, her voice slightly shaking from the cold. Her outfit only consisted of a white gown and matching white heels, her shoulders covered by a wool shawl that did no good against the weather. Amu shivered, "Where are you going?"

Ikuto turned around, surprising Amu with his slight, pained expression, "Home."

"But that's so far from here! And you aren't wearing much! Come back inside, you don't have to watch the movie! I don't want you to get sick.." She tried to reason with him. Her knees were shaking, her teeth chattering. She could feel the cold bite at her cheeks and ears, turning them pink.

He smirked wryly, "You're one to talk. Don't worry about me. You should go back inside. We don't want you to get sick the day before your wedding." Ikuto stood still in his place on the sidewalk, watching the young woman intently, observing every emotion and feeling that crossed her features. Surprise. Guilt. Anger.

"I don't care about the wedding." She ground out harshly, "You know that." He shrugged and was about to turn before her voice turned utterly shrill.

"I need you, Ikuto! I love you, Ikuto! You're my everything, Ikuto! Accept it! Stop pushing me away, even if you don't love me, don't need me, don't want me! You tell me to be happy, but how the hell can I be happy if you're always acting so cold towards me!?" Her voice broke, relieved that she had regained his full attention, "Getting married, having kids, growing old; I don't want to experience any of that without you! I can't imagine going through all of that without you! Why, Ikuto?! Because.."

Amu heard the faint engine of a car, and smiled softly at Ikuto, whose eyes widened ever so slightly, mouth agape and pupils dilated. She took a step towards the street, walking slowly towards the man she loved, stopping in the dead center of the street.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted, about to run. But what happened next stopped him in his tracks for a dead second, his entire world falling silent, turning black and white.

His angel mouthed those three, cursed words, smiling all the same. Her silhouette lightened up for a fleeting moment, and then there was sickening crash.

This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening.

"AMU!" Ikuto shouted, running towards the bloodied girl. Her beautiful, beautiful white dress was tainted with the crimson liquid, her pink hair splayed all over the place. Ikuto reached her cold, still body in a matter of seconds, falling to his knees and gathering her broken form in his arms, cradling her to him. He shook her, desperately needing her to open her eyes, to smile at him once more.

And she did. Her pretty pretty eyes shining ever so brightly whenever she saw him opened, reaching a shaking hand out to touch his cheek. She grinned the most heartbreaking grin, her tears overflowing. They both heard someone jump out of the car, shouting and screaming if the person he had hit was okay, if she was fine. He backed away after seeing the two together, but ran inside the building in which the premiere was showing.

Ignoring the man, Ikuto watched the crumpled girl in his arms as her lips tinted blue, opening to speak.

"I'm so glad that you'll be the last thing I see.." She whispered lovingly. He tightened his grip on her, clenching his teeth and narrowing his eyes, trying to keep his own tears from falling.

"Shut up, you stupid girl. Don't push yourself talking. I'm going to call the ambulance," he said harshly, his voice breaking. He was about to reach for his cell phone when Amu's pale, pale hand stopped him.

"I'm so glad.. That you care.." Oh no, oh no, oh no. Her vision was fading and it was getting harder to breathe, harder to talk. She had so many more things she wanted to say. But, she so happy, so so happy that he was holding her once more, that he showed concern for her, even if she had deliberately chosen a selfish path to do receive so.

Ikuto remained silent, staring into her glossy eyes that seemed to dim faster and faster. He swallowed hard, "Shhh, Amu, don't talk anymore."

"Iku..to.. I.. I always wanted to decorate a Christmas tree with you.." She winced slightly at the pain that seemed to be engulfing her entire body. She shook it off and the soft smile she reserved only for Ikuto returned.

"I wanted.. to do so many things with you.. I worked.. so hard just to.. be able to achieve so.. I never had any intention.." She coughed, wheezing and squeezing her eyes shut from the shattering pain, the heartbreak. She prayed silently that God would grant her one last minute, one last chance for her to exchange words with the one she loved most.

"Amu, I.." Ikuto started out, tears falling freely from his azure orbs, "All these years, more than anything, I loved you, and even now.." He gulped down his tears, shutting his eyes forcefully, the image of a bruised and battered Amu stabbing his heart a thousand times, "I love you."

The pink-haired girl's expression lit up immensely at his words. Even though she was on the ground, even though her dress was ripped, even though her eyes were becoming so lifeless, so dead, her skin so pale and deathly cold, she outshone even the stars that had dotted the sky above.

"Ikuto.." With the last of any energy she had left, she reached a hand out, her slender fingers touching his trembling lips. Her voice was so quiet, so timid, but he heard her last words, ones that froze his entire being, his entire world. She smiled one last time, and spoke her very, very last words.

"_Even though.. I know you.. don't.. mean it.... Thank.. you.."_

Her hand dropped. And everything was gone. And everything was gone. And everything was gone.

Ikuto's eyes became so wide, so pained, so wild and filled with grief. His mouth couldn't form words. He couldn't see. Everything was blurred with what was left of his world just spinning and spinning. He buried his face into her cold, cold neck, not caring that her blood had seeped into his suit. Ikuto cried harder than he had ever cried, even more than the night he had pushed her away, whispering words of love, of sorrow, of apology. Of regret.

Where was the happiness that he wanted her to see, to experience?

And the snow began to fall.

* * *

"Daddy, daddy! Come help me!" A 28-year-old man looked up from his book to see his bubbling, smiling sunshine. Tsukiyomi Yoru smiled at his little girl, letting her lead him to a table, back bent nearly halfway to accommodate her height.

It was already 10 years since Hinamori Amu's death who had jumped in front of a single, passing car on the day of her movie premiere, one day shy of her wedding to Hotori Tadase. He remembered that night clearly. An audience of 50 were interrupted by a crazed man, shouting something about a woman dying on the street. Despite the wave of chatter that arose, he was ignored except for a concerned Hotori Tadase and the manager of the company who provided the movie's music, Fujisaki Nagihiko. He had followed out of curiosity, and when he was out of the building, the purple-haired man was sobbing, the princely figure fallen, tears running freely down his face.

And then he saw a blue haired man, clutching a small body to him, his entire being shaking. He had snapped when help came, refusing to let anyone but himself hold the girl, her poor, poor tattered body.

But he eventually gave up, and vanished after that night. That was the last he ever saw of the mysterious man.

Yoru had grieved right along with the rest of the world. After all, she was the woman who starred along with him in their first, major movie.

"Daddy, help me find the last piece of this puzzle!" Yoru turned his attention back to his blue-haired daughter. It was a puzzle of an angel, flying freely around in clear, blue skies. It was near completed, except a mean, glaring hole could be seen near the middle of the puzzle.

A part of the angel's wing was missing.

He looked around for a bit, checking the table top, in the vase of a flower centerpiece his wife, Miki, had fought long and hard to place there. Finally, he got on his knees and crawled about until he found the little cardboard squarish figure with little nooks and crannies.

He got up and smiled warmly at his daughter. Handing her the piece, he offered words not knowing that _she_ had said the same things to a man she loved so dearly, so true, until her moments were gone.

"You know, puzzle pieces are a lot like people.."

She grinned toothily back, eagerly waiting for his next words, but all of a sudden both turned to look outside the window. They exchanged their confused glances. The sound of a violin?

* * *

Down below, in a little alleyway full of memories stood a slim figure with hair as blue as the dimming skies and the sadness the color represented. In his arms was an old violin, tuned to perfection after years and years of playing, playing a song full of heartbreak and happiness, to the heavens above.

"_Even though two pieces might not fit together, they'll still be connected in some way when the puzzle is all put together."_

* * *

"So, Ikuto, if one of us has to leave the other, we'll still be connected, ne?"

* * *

.

.

_fin_

**A/N: **After countless times of screaming, yelling, and punching my wall with a frustrated mind, **Light **has finally, FINALLY reached an end. This is my first time writing a sad story, so I really hope it wasn't _too_ bad. Thank you all for reading and your support once more, and I hope I didn't make you cry too much.


End file.
